Impredecible
by Nanachan31
Summary: Hace algunos años que no veo a mis primos pero esta vez no voy a verlos de visita, es más, ni siquiera tengo ganas de verlos ¿El motivo? No tengo ánimos para nada, estoy destrozada por dentro y siento que mi vida no tiene sentido a pesar de que lo oculto bajo una máscara sonriente ya que no me gusta dar pena a la gente
1. Prologo

**No poseo ningún personaje excepto mis oc's. ChiNoMiKo es la creadora del juego y por lo tanto prorietaria de los personajes.**

* * *

**Narra Lorena**

Hace algunos años que no veo a mis primos pero esta vez no voy a verlos de visita, es más, ni siquiera tengo ganas de verlos ¿El motivo? No tengo ánimos para nada, estoy destrozada por dentro y siento que mi vida no tiene sentido a pesar de que lo oculto bajo una máscara sonriente ya que no me gusta dar pena a la gente que tiene suficiente con sus propios problemas como para tener que preocuparse por los míos también.  
Y os estaréis preguntando por qué no tengo ánimos para nada ¿Verdad? Pues es muy sencillo, mis padres fallecieron hace 7 meses en un accidente automovilístico y a aunque mi hermano pequeño sobrevivió se encuentra en estado de coma, es decir, que está vivo pero como si no. Pero de todas formas se que a mis padres no les gustaría que yo estuviese triste, ellos querrían que yo siguiese adelante y eso es lo que estoy haciendo después de mucho tiempo, he decidido que lo mejor es alejarme de esos recuerdos tan dolorosos yéndome a vivir con mis primos muy lejos de mi vida en Madrid. Ya solo me queda pensar una cosa ¿Qué tendrá preparado el destino para mí?

* * *

Aquí dejo la ficha dela protagonista para que os hagáis una idea:

**Nombre:**_ Lorena_

**Apellido:**_Faure_

**Edad: **_16_

**Sexo:**_ Femenino_

**Personalidad:**_ Afable, dulce, cariñosa, humilde, cabezota, romántica, empática, (en caso de enfado que suele ser a menudo ya que es fácil de irritar)mal genio, buena amiga(quizá demasiado porque es muy sobreprotectora con la gente que le importa de verdad), puede ser realmente fría cuando está enfadada , también con los extraños. Le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos a la gente cercana. Es independiente y algo bruta (Bueno, algo es decir demasiado poco ¬¬) Vale, Bastante bruta XD._

**Gustos:**

· _El rojo ,el verde y el negro_

· _Cocinar_

· _Dibujar_

· _Anime _

· _Los peluches_

· _Los videojuegos_

· _Leer_

· _Tocar la guitarra_

· _Escuchar música_

· _Escribir historias a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo ._

· _Los dulces de todo tipo_

· _Adora las armas blancas_

· _Castiel aunque lo oculta_

· _Los animales_

**Disgustos:**

· _El rosa_

· _Las muñecas(jugete)_

· _La comida picante_

· _Las armas de fuego_

· _Que todo esté excesivamente ordenado_

· _Cuando algo no sale como ella quiere_

· _Que la traten como si fuese superior a ellos_

· _Las personas arrogantes _

· _Levantarse temprano_

**Aspecto:**

· **Cuerpo:**_ Es bajita ,mide 1´62m .Tiene las caderas anchas, espalda ancha, el vientre plano y grandes senos. Piernas largas, pies pequeños y complexión media._

· **Cara:**_ Grandes ojos color pardo con largas pestañas, los cuales se cambian a un color verdoso cuando esta triste(o llorando) también cuando le da el sol directamente. Mejillas sonrosadas; labios carnosos, marcados y en forma de corazón. Nariz pequeña, chata y respingona. Orejas pequeñas._

· **Pelo: **_Largo hasta la cintura, normalmente su pelo es ondulado pero con la humedad se le alisa (cosa extraña ), tiene el flequillo en cortina. Tiene un color de pelo poco común ;en la raíz es naranja(su color natural de pelo) que va difuminándose a rojo sangre con un mechón en el flequillo de color negro _


	2. Desde cero

Capitulo 1

**Narrador omnisciente **

Lorena se encontraba en el aeropuerto, esperando a que sus primos viniesen a recogerla cuando recibió una llamada

-¿Sí?-

-Hola, princesa mañana vienes ¿cierto? No estarás nerviosa ¿no, Nana?-Respondió una voz con un tono burlón al otro lado.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Estoy esperándote en el aeropuerto, he llegado hace hora y media! Sabía que eras olvidadizo pero no hasta este punto, Lys….-

-*suspiro*Lo siento... se me olvidó y Leigh está muy liado con la tienda y supongo que se le habrá pasado recordármelo, en seguida voy a buscarte no te muevas princesa-

-¿Y dónde iba a ir idiota? Date prisa me estoy congelando…-

-Cierto venga hasta ahora, te quiero-

-Y yo, un beso.-y colgó.

(Media hora después)

**Narra Lorena **

Estaba tan aburrida que saqué mi nintendo para jugar un rato, y justo en el momento que la encendí allí estaba ese ángel de ojos bicolores, que al parecer no me reconoció cuando le dediqué una de mis más hermosas sonrisas. Decidí levantarme e ir a hablar con el.

-ejem, ejem ¿Lys?-dije con un tono de duda.

-Valla qué señorita tan encantadora, me alegra que sepa mi nombre pero ahora estoy buscando al diablillo de mi prima-sonrió me guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a ir al mostrador de información.

-Mira que eres bobo… Soy yo Lys tu queridísima prima Lorena ¿tanto he cambiado?-Respondí triste mientras le agarraba de la manga de su chaqueta victoriana.

Lysandro abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa.

-Wow… sí que te ha sentado bien la pubertad princesa. Déjame verte bien-Dijo mientras me daba vueltas sobre mí misma, cuando acabó se agachó y me besó la mano.-estas hermosa-

-Sí, sí, sí lo que tú digas primito ¿pero podemos ir a casa y después me evalúas?-

Lys rió y cogió mis maletas. -Sígueme-

Asentí sin rechistar y me dispuse a seguirle hasta el taxi que había en la puerta del aeropuerto.

Lys me abrió la puerta y entré, acto seguido colocó las maletas en el maletero y se sentó a mi lado. El viaje no duró más de 15 minutos, cuando bajé del coche me quede asombrada ante la belleza de la casa de mi primo, las paredes eran de un beige amarillo muy elegante , una gran puerta blanca con tres escalones y un camino de pavimento que llevaba a la verja de la entrada la cual era de un bonito plateado y en vez de vallas tenía unos setos muy bien podados de forma rectangular alrededor de toda la casa, un par de rosales a ambos lados de la escalera de la entrada y unas enredaderas que subían hasta las ventanas del segundo piso.

Entré y Lys me fue ensañando la casa mientras cargaba mis maletas, me sentí culpable pero el muchacho no me dejaba ayudarle alegando que una señorita no debe coger demasiado peso, ¡que bobada! Pero si a él le hace feliz… finalmente me enseñó mi habitación la cual habían pintado de verde menta con una pared roja donde iba una cama de dos plazas con cabecero de hierro forjado y una colcha negra con el símbolo de Konoha en blanco .Que monos si se habían tomado la molestia de adaptar la habitación a mi gusto .También habían puesto un televisor, un escritorio, una estantería, etc. Pero no veía el armario por ninguna parte.

-¡Me encanta Lys! Pero... ¿Dónde está el armario?-

Lys sonrió y me señaló dos puertas que había en el lateral de la habitación, una negra y otra blanca.

-La blanca es el baño, la negra tu vestidor-Volvió a sonreír-espero que sea de tu agrado-

-¿Qué si es de mi agrado?-Me lance a darle un abrazo-Por supuesto, encima tengo baño propio. Que pasada –Me separé de él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Lys se sonrojó y me dijo que iba a ir a ver a un amigo que luego vendría, asique decidí colocar mi equipaje.


	3. Favor

Capítulo 2

**Narra Lysandro**

Había quedado con Castiel para ensayar y por culpa de mi mala cabeza ahora tenía que dejar a Lorena sola y eso no me gustaba un pelo… ¿y si la pasaba algo? Nunca me lo perdonaría, bueno intentaré convencer a Cast para que venga a mi casa.

**Narra Lorena **

-Ahora que estoy sola voy a colocar esto a mi manera –sonreí- ¿pero porque lo digo en alto si estoy sola? ¡Ay! Me estoy volviendo loca Jajajjaja – (momento de locura de la protagonista)-bueno pondré música ¿otra vez hablando sola? Necesito un psicólogo o una amiga urgentemente-

Busque mi ordenador portátil y lo encendí. Así podre escuchar algo de música buena mientras coloco todo esto. Puse mi maravillosa música a todo volumen y comencé a colocar o más bien a descolocar.

**Narra Lysandro**

Llegué a casa de Castiel en cinco minutos, menos tiempo de lo que solía tardar qué gran logro, y me dispuse a llamar a la puerta cuando Demonio saltó sobre mí de nuevo y Castiel salió del patio gritando cosas incoherentes a su mascota hasta que me vio.

-¿Por fin llegas? Ya pensé que se te había olvidado que habíamos quedado, o es que no quieres estar conmigo ¿eh?-Dijo Castiel con su habitual tono arrogante y burlón.

-Bueno respecto a eso Castiel… Verás recordé que hoy se mudaba mi prima con nosotros y está sola en casa… bueno si no te importa podríamos ensayar otro día o hacerlo en mi casa-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tu prima va a vivir con vosotros es que no tiene padres o qué?-

-La verdad es que no, murieron hace 7 meses. No saques el tema delante de ella por favor –desvié la mirada quizá no debería habérselo contado… -¿Nos vamos?-

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo vaya a ir? No creo que la niña haga nada raro seguramente se dormirá los niños siempre están cansados-

-Na... digo Lorena no es ninguna niña tiene mi edad.-Casi digo su apodo Nana no me lo perdonaría nunca menos mal…

-entonces con más motivo ya es mayorcita para cuidarse sola-

-Castiel por favor, te lo compensaré no quiero quedarla sola ahora, acaba de llegar y quiero pasar tiempo con ella antes de que llegue Leigh y no la deje tranquila.-

Castiel gruñó –está bien pero deja que coja la guitarra y me dé una ducha que tu familia es muy rarita y seguro que ni me hablará-Se metió dentro de la casa dejándome en la entrada con Demonio tumbado a mi lado .Esperé unos 25 minutos este tío era peor que una mujer a la hora de arreglarse, sobre todo si no tenía ganas de ir a un sitio.

-Venga vamos –dijo Castiel colgándose la funda de la guitarra a la espalda

Tardamos 15 minutos en llegar ya que mi amigo no caminaba precisamente rápido. Cuando abrí la puerta lo primero que escuché fue música , pero sonaba por toda la casa .Asique Castiel y yo subimos al piso de arriba donde se encontraba la habitación de mi prima y lo que vimos fue impresionante , nunca antes había visto a Lorena con tanta energía bailaba , saltaba , tocaba la guitarra y cantaba , lo peor de todo era que solo llevaba la camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones cortos , pude ver como a Castiel se le caía la baba mirando el cuerpo de mi querida prima y tuve que apagar el amplificador para que se percatase de que estábamos allí. Pude ver su cara de enojo que pronto se fue cambiando a sorpresa y cuando vio a Cast a vergüenza.

**Narra Lorena**

Mi cara debía de estar completamente roja de vergüenza, suspiré puse a mi pequeña encima de la cama (me refiero a la guitarra) y salí corriendo a encerrarme en el baño pero me choqué con algo o más bien alguien, ambos caímos al suelo el chico pelirrojo justo encima de mí, y mi rostro de nuevo se tiñó de rojo, odiaba sentirme avergonzada pero no podía evitarlo tenia a un apuesto chico de cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos grises justo encima mío. ¿Qué podía hacer a parte de avergonzarme? La postura no me dejaba mucho movimiento.


	4. Primer contacto

Capítulo 3

**Narra Lorena**

Vi como la cara de aquel muchacho del cual desconocía su nombre se funcia mientras este se levantaba rápidamente sin ayudarme. Todo el encanto de su belleza se rompió en cuanto abrió la boca.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, enana? –Dijo con fastidio-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez patosa.-y cruzó los brazos. Entonces mientras me levanté estallé me cuesta controlarme cuando estoy enfadada y él había logrado que perdiese mis modales.

-¡¿Perdona?! ¡Pero si eras tú quien estaba en medio y has sido tú el que se ha caído encima de mí! Y ni siquiera te has molestado en preguntar si estaba bien –

-Perdonada quedas-Sonrió de lado, era la primera vez que me encontraba con alguien tan irritante.

-Qué demo…¡ AHHHH! ¡Fuera de mi cuarto!-Genial, me había sacado de mis casillas.

-Tranquila, canija ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero quedarme a ver tu jeta?-

-¡Largo AHORA! –Grité señalando la puerta, giré la cabeza hacia mi primo -¡Tu también!-Castiel iba a reprochar pero Lys le tapó la boca y se lo llevó de mi cuarto.

-Será mejor que esperemos a que se le pase…-oí decir a mi primo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

(15 minutos después)

Decidí bajar a disculparme por mi comportamiento, me sentía culpable por haber hablado así a mi primo pero el otro se lo merecía ¡Jum! En fin… Llegué al salón y allí estaban sentados en el sofá viendo no se que en el televisor, Lys escribía en su libreta hasta que me vio entrar y me sonrió.

-No te hagas ilusiones solo vengo a por un poco de agua-Dije antes de que ninguno pudiese abrir la boca y me dirigí a la cocina.

Me bebí un vaso de agua y me pensé que quizá debería preparar la cena.

-Lys, ¿Que hay para cenar?-

Lys se sorprendió y se acercó a la ventana que da a la cocina (estilo americana)

-Pues no lo sé, Castiel iba a pedir unas pizzas para comer todos juntos ¿Por qué?-

-Mmm... Tenía la ilusión de cocinar algo pero bueno si prefieres una pizza… ya cocinaré otro día…Por cierto Lys… Yo...y-yo l-lo lo siento…-la última frase sonó casi en un susurro.- ¿Puedes decirle al idiota de tu amigo que venga?-

Lys solo asintió y fue a hablar con Castiel entonces este vino a la cocina se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿qué quieres ahora canija?-

Suspiré, ahí estaban de nuevo mis instintos asesinos, odiaba que se metiesen con mi estatura… conté hasta diez y suspiré de nuevo.

-Disculpa que te haya gritado, me irrito con facilidad – dicho eso para ocultar mi sonrojo me giré dirección a la nevera.

-Te libras por ser la prima de Lys –otra vez esa sonrisa arrogante-espero que no se repita esa patosa escena ¿eh? Por cierto enana, me llamo Castiel –

Luchaba por no lanzarme a agarrarlo del cuello y matarle pero no podía, era el mejor amigo de mi primo y tendría que aguantarlo, si quería ver a mi primo iba a ver mucho a ese demonio con cuerpo de hombre.

-Lorena, y no me pongas motes absurdos si no quiere que haga lo mismo, tomate con patas-esta vez la de la sonrisa arrogante fui yo. Esperando que frunciese el ceño de nuevo pero no lo hizo… Al contrario, soltó una carcajada.

-Te llamare como quiera CA-NI-JA- con cada sílaba se acercaba mas a mi cara .y para evitar que se acercase mas abrí el frigorífico y le di con la puerta en las narices , acto seguido salí corriendo al patio y el detrás de mí.

-¡No te acerques cavernícola! –dije mientras corría y me reía.

-¡Ya verás cuando te coja niña! –

-No soy una niña tengo 15 años –Le saqué la lengua

- ¡Pues eso una niña!- Era más rápido que yo y en menos de lo que esperaba me agarró de la cintura y me levantó en el aire.

-¡LYSSS! ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAA!-Gritaba desesperada mientras intentaba zafarme.

-¿Ahora no te ríes verdad pequeñaja?-Entonces hizo algo que nunca me habría esperado, por su pinta de matón y eso… ¡ME TIRÓ AL SUELO Y ME EMPEZÓ A HACER COSQUILLAS!

Impredecible ¿verdad? Me reía, no podía parar de retorcerme intentando que dejase de torturarme hasta que Lys llegó y le dijo que parase.

-No te enfades tío, la culpa ha sido de ella, me ha dado con la puerta del frigo en las narices, Menos mal que no tienes fuerza, enana.-

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados –Esta me la pagas-dije con la voz más siniestra que pude.

-¡Ah! Nana no sabía que tocases la guitarra-Lys cambió de tema -¿de dónde la has sacado?-

-No toco la guitarra, solo se hacer esa canción-agaché la cabeza avergonzada-Y la guitarra me la trajo el repartidor de correos cuando te fuiste, aun tienen que venir más cosas pero me alegro de que mi pequeña esté aquí sana y salva-

-¿Tu pequeña?-Castiel alzó una ceja

-Sí, mi amada guitarra.-

-No me creo que solo sepas tocar esa canción pero bueno, ¿vamos a pedir las pizzas?-

Entonces asentí y entramos a la casa.

-Antes has dicho que tiene 15 años ¿No?-Preguntó Castiel

-Sí pero hago 16 dentro de un mes –Sonreí.

-¿enserio? Creí que tenias mi edad –Lys sorprendido se quedo mirándome fijamente

-no, eres un año mayor, aunque durante un mes ambos tendremos 16 años tu cumplirás 17 en noviembre ¿cierto?-

-Sí, siento la confusión debe de ser patético que tu primo no sepa tu edad-Respondió Lys entristecido.

-no es patético tío no tenías porqué saberlo –Castiel le resto importancia al asunto sacando su móvil y marcando un número de teléfono, yo sonreí a mi primo y le di un beso en la mejilla que no se a que vino, simplemente me apetecía.

Cenamos juntos entre risas (y alguna que otra discusión entre Castiel y yo) resultó que estar con Castiel podía ser agradable si te acostumbrabas a sus constantes insultos y provocaciones. Cuando Castiel se fue me quedé viendo el televisor y Lys se fue a dormir, yo me quedé dormida en el sofá pero desperté en mi cama asique supuse que Leigh me habían subido a mi cuarto ya que Lys estaba dormido y mañana había clase, mi primer día de clase en el nuevo instituto"Sweet amoris" ¡qué cursi!

**Narra Castiel**

Resulta que la prima de Lys no era tan mala, aunque tenía mucho genio era divertido hacerla enojar, jajaja. No se parece en nada a Lys me ha sorprendido mucho, supongo que me cae bien y bueno tampoco aparenta tener 15 años parece mucho mayor, quiero decir parece bastante madura .Y además es bastante lin... ¿¡Pero qué digo!? No, no, no debo de estar cansado, el sueño me afecta.


	5. El Instituto

Capítulo 4

**Narra Lysandro**

Me levanté temprano para preparar el desayuno, me duché arreglé y cuando quedaban 10 minutos para que Castiel viniese a buscarme asique decidí ir a decirle a Lorena si quería venir con nosotros .Llamé a la puerta pero no contestó, volví a llamar mas tampoco hubo respuesta asique decidí entrar.

-¿Qué haces aún dormida, princesa?-dije meciéndola un poco pero se enrolló aun mas en las mantas y gimió.

-Nana, como no te apresures vamos a llegar tarde.-

Volvió a gemir, esta chica siempre igual, suspiré.

-Cállate, quiero dormir… -Dijo con voz mimosa, me pareció realmente linda en ese momento.

La desarropé y moví con suavidad su hombro.

-Nana… venga ¿no querrás dar mala impresión, Castiel vendrá en menos de 10 minutos-

-Jo… Tengo sueño…-se sentó frotándose los ojos como los niños pequeños cogió su cojín y me lo tiro a la cara, volvió a gruñir –Ya voy pero ¿para qué viene el cabeza desteñida?-

-Voy todas las mañanas con él a clase y agradecería que intentaras no insultarle –

-Vale vale…-Se levantó y fue al baño, y acto seguido entró en el vestidor.

Unos cinco minutos después salió vestida y totalmente arreglada , cargó su mochila que dejo preparada la noche anterior , bajo las escaleras .

-¿Vienes o qué? Castiel vendrá y se enfadará contigo por no estar preparado.-

Bajé las escaleras cogí las llaves y salimos a la calle.

**Narra Lorena **

Lys cerró la puerta me miró, y me revolvió el pelo.

-estarás preparada para tu primer día ¿no?-

Iba a contestar cuando el sonido de una moto me cortó. Y que preciosidad de moto Wow, me quedé flipada cuando aparcó frente a nosotros y el conductor se quitó el casco.

-¿Castiel?-abrí mucho los ojos

-Sí, canija soy yo , es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre-Castiel sonrió

-Que preciosidad…-Dije ignorando su comentario.

-¿Quién, yo o la moto?-Sonrió pícaro.

-La moto idiota – (Nota de la autora: aunque tú también) me acerqué para poder examinarla de cerca.

-¿entiendes de motos?-Preguntó sorprendido

-no mucho la verdad, pero me gustan y siempre intento aprender-

-¿quieres que te lleve?-Dijo tendiéndome el casco.

-Pero ¿y Lys?-

-El sabe ir andando, tu no –se rió y miro a Lys como esperando su aprobación.

-Mientras no pierdas a mi prima en una curva o me la mates no me importa, quiero verla sana y salva en el instituto ¿eh?-Dijo Lys

_Gracias –Contesté feliz mientras recogía el casco, Le di un beso a mi primo y este se sonrojó como siempre .Me puse el casco y me subí detrás de Castiel.

-¿No vas a agarrarte a mi?-se preguntó extrañado.-No quiero que tu primo me mate por dejarte caer de la moto.-

-No creo que haga falta que me agarre a ti, para eso están estos hierros.-solté una carcajada y el arrancó la moto.

Durante el viaje en una curva logró que me abrazase a él, pero no por miedo a caerme, si no porque estábamos casi tocando el suelo, como en las competiciones de la tele. Este tío esta chiflado pero es divertido. Al fin llegamos a la entrada del instituto, muchas chicas se quedaron mirándome con desprecio aunque desconozco el motivo. Me quite el casco y se lo entregué a Castiel. Busqué con la mirada a Lys pero no lo vi.

-Probablemente esté dentro, sígueme te llevare a la sala de delegados para que arregles tus papeles-

Le seguí y me dejo alado de la sala de delegados y se fue alegando que tenía algo que hacer.

Llamé a la puerta y un chico rubio de ojos dorados me abrió con una enorme sonrisa. Entonces sonó el timbre de entrada.

-Tú eres la chica nueva ¿cierto? –dijo cuando todo se quedo en silencio, yo asentí y él me volvió a sonreír-Encantado soy Nathaniel el delegado principal si no me equivoco estas aquí para completar tu inscripción ¿verdad?-

-Pues la verdad es que si –Sonreí, el chico parecía simpático.-solo quiero terminar rápido para poder ir a clase-

-Valla, una chica seria por fin –La verdad es que yo solo quería sentarme pero si él es feliz pensando eso –Solo tienes que firmar aquí, poner tu DNI y una foto tuya, pasa y terminamos con esto ya –

Entre en la sala murmurando un pequeño "gracias "rellené todo y le di una foto que tenía en mi cartera (que casualidad que siempre tenía una) cuando lo archivó todo me llevó a mi clase.

-tú debes de ser la nueva ¿no?-dijo el profesor, a lo que yo asentí ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Pensé para mí misma-Preséntate por favor-

Me puse frente a la clase al lado de la mesa del profesor.

-Bueno me llamo Lorena, vengo de Madrid y tengo 16 años. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Varias personas levantaron la mano.

-Tú –dije señalando a un chico que había en las filas del centro de la clase

-¿tienes novio?-Preguntó entusiasmado.

-No, pero para ti… Tengo, estoy casada y soy lesbiana -Señalé a otro chico.

-¿Cuáles son tus gustos?-

-La música, el anime, la lectura, los videojuegos y algunas cosas mas pero no quiero aburriros.-sonreí.-tú y ya no mas si queréis saber algo de mi decírmelo en el descanso me agobia ser el centro de atención durante tanto tiempo-Señale a una chica rubia con los ojos dorados, a decir verdad se parecía bastante a Nathaniel.

-¿eres una de esas frikis verdad?-Preguntó con cara de asco buscando ofenderme, el profesor iba a regañarla pero intervení.

-Sí, soy una friki y a mucha honra, ¿algún problema?-La dije sonriendo ¿eso no te lo esperabas eh niñita superficial?

-Pues sí que…-El profesor la cortó.

-Bueno señorita Lorena un placer puedes sentarte en el pupitre libre.-

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad hasta la hora del recreo que la chica rubia, que luego me enteré que se llamaba Amber, se acercó a mí.

-Tú venias esta mañana con Castiel en su moto ¿verdad?-

Yo no respondí, su mirada se volvió amenazadora.

-No te acerques demasiado a él, es mío-Acto seguido intentó empujarme con el hombro al pasar pero la esquivé y acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de bruces al suelo. Yo no me reí no hice nada solo la di una pequeña advertencia.

-No juegues con fuego si no te quieres quemar, yo me acercare a quien quiera cuando quiera-me miró con fastidio y me di la vuelta dirección al patio.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir al patio una chica se me puso en medio, estaba sonriendo .Era una chica muy guapa y peliroja.

-Hola, me ha encantado como te has desecho de las amenazas de esa bruja, ya era hora de que alguien la pusiera en su sitio-me tendió la mano-soy Caroline, vamos a la misma clase ¿Quieres comer conmigo y con mi amigo?-

-Gracias por el cumplido Caroline, me llamo Lorena aunque eso ya lo sabras –me reí-me encantaría que almorzásemos juntas.-

Seguí a Caroline hasta un lado apartado del patio, en un banco había un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules bastante apuesto.

-Él es Aaron, Aarón ella es Lorena-

El muchacho se levantó y me dio dos besos.

-Encantado.-Se volvió a sentar con una expresión seria.

Caroline se sentó a su lado y palmeo el banco como señal para que me sentase yo también.

Saqué mi bocadillo de tortilla de patata casera que había preparado la noche anterior, uno para mí y dos para Lys. (Bueno básicamente uno de los de Lys era para Castiel pero no me lo dijo porque sabía que yo no lo haría si me lo dijese).

Comimos juntos charlando hasta que algo nos tapó el poco solecito que nos llegaba, mire para arriba y era Castiel, por dios este chico esta hasta en la sopa.

-Canija, Lys me envía a por su almuerzo-dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Cómo se piden las cosas pequeño Castelín?-dije con la voz que pone uno cuando habla con un niño.

Castiel frunció en ceño, se agacho hasta quedar a mi nivel.

-o me lo das, o atente a las consecuencias-con mirada peligrosa se puso recto y cruzó los brazos.

-Que sepas que no me das miedo, si te lo doy es porque sé que el pobre Lys debe estar esperando que si fuese para ti te morirías de hambre, peloketchup-

Ahí estaba el Castiel impredecible de nuevo, en vez de enfadarse se rió y cogió los bocadillos con una mano mientas con la otra revolvió mi pelo.

-muy graciosa enana, pero ¿por qué crees que Lys te pidió que hicieses dos bocadillos?-Dijo agitando uno de los bocadillos en el aire mientras se iba.

-¿Conoces a Castiel?-Preguntó Aarón interesado.

-Es el mejor amigo de mi primo, y lo usa de mensajero. Como ves no nos llevamos muy bien.-Me reí-En el fondo es majo, pero muy muy muy muy en el fondo –

Todos reímos y sonó el timbre de la entrada a clase.

* * *

_Espero que os guste , y gracias por comentar :) me alegra mucho saber que os gusta _


	6. Jarra de agua fria

Capitulo 5

**Narra Castiel**

Me encontré con Lys en la azotea, allí estaba como siempre con su libreta y le di uno de los bocadillos. Sonó el timbre pero no se levantó.

-¿Vas a faltar a clase?-me atreví a preguntar

Solo asintió y siguió comiendo su bocadillo mientras miraba las vistas apoyado en la barandilla., después de un rato en silencio al final Lys dijo algo que no entendí bien.

-¿Qué? No te he escuchado-

-Castiel… ¿te gusta mi prima?-Parecía muy serio, ni siquiera me miraba tenia la vista fija en el horizonte .

-Jajajajaja, por supuesto que no , es una niña .Ni siquiera me parece atractiva, tranquilo no la tocaré solo me divierto molestándola –

-Deberías tener cuidado… no quiero ver llorar a mi prima de nuevo, no por un hombre y menos por ti. Eres mi mejor amigo y te voy a avisar, Lorena se enamora con facilidad, no quiero tener que animarla por que a ti te apetezca jugar con sus sentimientos .Si fuese otra tía me daría completamente igual pero es alguien importante para mi ¿Lo has entendido?-

-Te pones muy sentimental. Está bien no jugare con la enana – me senté en el suelo de espaldas a la barandilla y saqué un cigarrillo.-además ella tiene novio.-

Lys me miro con los ojos como platos exigiendo una explicación.

-Ayer cuando se fue al baño y tú fuiste a por no sé que a tu cuarto, vi su móvil en la mesa y llegó un mensaje en el que ponía:"te echo de menos el instituto no es lo mismo sin ti, pronto nos veremos Te amo mi Lorena"o algo así y su imagen de contacto era una foto de ella besándose con un chico de pelo negro.-

-¿Se puede saber cómo averiguaste su contraseña? ¿No se habrá dado cuenta?-

-tu prima es bastante descuidada, vi como desbloqueaba el móvil en varias ocasiones y no , es imposible que se de cuenta no abrí el mensaje solo lo leí desde las notificaciones.-

-No me puedo creer que no me lo haya contado...-

Volvió a sonar el timbre y esta vez Lys si se dispuso a bajar las escaleras pero antes

-Gracias, me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que no harás con ella lo que con las demás – me sonrió y desapareció por la puerta tan misterioso como siempre, solo he visto esa faceta sobreprotectora y "linda" (como dicen las niñas) cuando esta cerca de su prima.

**Narra Lorena **

El día trascurrió con normalidad, por la tarde estuve con Carol y Aarón en un parque, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Pasaron unas semanas, no veía a Castiel demasiado, a veces por las tardes en mi casa cuando venía a ensayar pero no cruzábamos muchas palabras y en el instituto cuando venía a por el almuerzo .No entiendo porqué ese cambio pero no voy a ser yo quien pregunte.

El lunes estaba en clase de historia cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar , el profesor me miró con fastidio y le pedí permiso para salir a responder, asique me fui en busca de un sitio tranquilo y recordé uno que me dijo Lys hace algunos días.

Subí las escaleras con el teléfono en la oreja esperando respuesta .

-¿Sí?-

-Soy Lorena , llamo por…–dije entrando por la puerta de la azotea.

-Jake , claro . No lo cogiste antes .Lo siento si te he importunado-Me cortó.

-No importa, estaba en clase pero no importa ¿Cómo está?-

-Pues … me duele mucho decirte esto pero si no pagas las cuotas lo desconectaran*suspiro*Lo siento…-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Por favor juro que lo conseguiré...- lo ultimo lo dije susurrando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e inconscientemente cerré el puño con fuerza clavándome las uñas en la palma de la mano .

-Lo siento de verdad cariño , haré todo lo que pueda para impedirlo pero tienes que pagar las facturas. Vamos se que lo conseguirás. –

Pegue un puñetazo a la pared que me dolió bastante, estaba llorando no podía evitarlo pero odiaba llorar y la situación en la que me encontraba me hacía sentir cada vez más impotente.

-Está bien … luego te llamo… -Colgué y me apoye contra la pared dejándome caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo .Me mire los nudillos llenos de heridas con un poco de sangre , me tapé la cara y comencé a sollozar en silencio. Hasta que oí una tos.

-¿qué haces aquí?¿No deberías estar en clase?-Era la voz de Castiel , no quería que me viese llorando asique simplemente moví la cabeza.-¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?-Pregunto mientras se agachaba a mi nivel y agarraba mi muñeca con suavidad.

-Vete, no es de tu incumbencia .Quiero estar sola-dije con voz demasiado fría , más de lo que yo quería que sonase.

-Pues bueno ,no vuelvo a preocuparme por ti , total para lo que consigo –dio un respingo molesto y se fue .

Miré el reloj de mi teléfono , pronto sonaría el timbre para el recreo asique bloquee el teléfono y me vi reflejada, por dios tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos… Decidí ir a hablar con Lys.

**Narra Castiel**

Estaba en la azotea como de costumbre saltándome las clases aburridas que son casi todas cuando escuché un ruido, así que me escondí pensando que era algún profesor.

-Soy Lorena llamo por…-

"¿Lorena?¿con quién estaba hablando la canija?"pensé

-no importa, estaba en clase pero no importa ¿Cómo está?-

-¿¡Qué!?¡No! –Dijo algo más pero no logré escucharlo, parecía muy enfadada.

Sonó un golpe seco pero no me atreví a mirar, Lorena sonaba como enfadada y triste a la vez.

-Está bien… luego te llamo…-

¿Qué la habrá pasado? "ha estado un rato en silencio .. " pensé, "quizá deba acercarme "Tosí y me acerqué a ella .

-¿qué haces aquí?¿No deberías estar en clase?-Le dije mientras me ponía en cuclillas , ella negó con la cabeza sin apartar las manos de su cara .Ahí estaba el motivo de ese golpe seco que había sonado antes , en sus manos .-¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?-Pregunté y la agarré de la muñeca con suavidad para ver si me dejaba examinar la herida, pero no lo hizo.

-Vete, no es de tu incumbencia . -dijo con voz muy fría .

-Pues bueno ,no vuelvo a preocuparme por ti , total para lo que consigo –di un respingo molesto y me fui."Será desagradecida" pensé "que no page conmigo sus enfados yo no soy su saco de boxeo", estaba tan enfadado con ella que no caí en la cuenta del verdadero motivo por el cual me había hablado así.

**Narra Lorena**

Me encontraba en la puerta de la clase de Lys cuando sonó el timbre. Como no lo vi salir entré a preguntar por el me detuve en la puerta.

-¿Lysandro.?-detecté su cabellera alvina junto a la mesa del profesor pero estaba solo.

Se giró sorprendido ya que yo nunca lo llamaba así para mí siempre era Lys o primito. Entonces vi como su cara de sorpresa cambio a disgusto y preocupación.

-¿qué te ocurre?¿ha pasado algo?-preguntó alarmado mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Has estado llorando , ¿qué te ocurre?-insistió apretando el agarre.

-Veras.. Ya sabes que yo no lloro con facilidad así que…-dudé , iba a continuar cuando Lys me atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo mientras me frotaba la espalda.

-todo irá bien , puedes contármelo a parte de tu primo soy tu amigo ¿no?-

-Yo … gracias –sollocé y apreté mi cara contra su pecho-Lys .. e-es Jake…*sollozo* qui-quieren desconectarlo –Con lo último lloré aun mas fuerte a pesar de que no me gustaba llorar se sentía reconfortante en los brazos del albino .

Me consoló hasta que deje de llorar.

-Vamos a casa-

Yo solo asentí y fuimos a casa .

**Narra Lysandro**

Ver llorar a Lorena me partió el alma, siempre tan sonriente y feliz a pesar de que está destrozada por la pérdida de su familia, y ahora quieren dejar morir a su hermano. Quise llevarla a casa para hablar con ella tranquilamente y eso hice pero de camino llamé a Leigh para contárselo.

Cuando llegamos a casa le envié un mensaje a Castiel para decirle que hoy no ensayaríamos, llevé a Lorena a la sala de estar y la senté en el sofá, no me había soltado la mano desde que habíamos salido del instituto tras hablar con la directora para explicarle la situación. Me senté a su lado y enseguida llegó Leigh .

-¿qué ha pasado?-Pregunto tranquilamente.

-Van a desconectar a Jake ..-Contestó Lorena entristecida

-¿ por qué?-me atreví a preguntar.

-porque no pude pagar las cuotas del mes pasado… -empezó a llorar de nuevo –S-si no pago la del mes pasado y la de este dejaran que se muera … no quiero que se muera chicos , me niego a dejar que se muera sois lo único que tengo –decía entre sollozos.

-Lorena tranquila , yo lo pagaré –Dijo Leigh

-no puedo hacer eso, me dejaron emanciparme con la condición de que me hiciese la tutora legal de Jake , debo afrontar los pagos y eso haré aunque tenga que hablar con Cameron-

-no , no dejare que ese … ese tío se acerque a ti de nuevo.-Dije casi escupiendo la palabra tío.

-Pero..-

-Pero nada Lorena , ¿De verdad vas a pedir ayuda a tu ex en vez de aceptar el dinero de tu primo?-

-no quiero causaros problemas , bastante tenéis con darme un techo y comida todos los días.-

**Narra Lorena**

-no quiero causaros problemas , bastante tenéis con darme un techo y comida todos los días.-

-Mañana iremos a Madrid ,pagaré las cuotas y nos quedaremos una temporada allí . –Dijo Leigh ignorando mi comentario .Entonces sonó el timbre.

Lys abrió la puerta y castiel entró hasta el salón como si estuviese en su casa.

-¿se puede saber por qué no ensayamos hoy?-Preguntó bastante enfadado.

Lys ignoró la pregunta y se sentó de nuevo a mi lado examinando las heridas de mi mano.

-te desahogaste con la pared ¿verdad?-

Yo evite su mirada .

-Lo siento …-dije triste-no hago más que causarte problemas Lysandro…-

-No, mírame . No me causas problemas ¿vale? Me gusta cuidar de ti aunque el hecho de verte así me este matando por dentro.-Era la primera vez que lys me decía sus sentimientos tan abiertamente-Leigh ¿podrías traerme el botiquín?-

-No me ignores Lys – Volvió a decir Castiel con su particular voz molesta.-todo es culpa de esa niña desagradecida ¿verdad? –

Cuando hablo así de mí Lys frunció el ceño .

-¿y ahora por qué me atacas? que yo sepa no te he hecho nada idiota-Mientras decía eso Leigh trajo el botiquín y Lys me curaba las heridas.

-Porque eres una niñata desagradecida , me preocupo por ti y lo único que obtengo es que me eches a patadas de tu lado , para colmo Lys pasa de los ensayos desde que llegaste y además eres estúpida.-Respondió muy cabreado .

-Castiel , no seas así Lorena ha recibido la noticia de que van a desconectar a su hermano.-Lys termino de vendarme la mano .

-¡Pues que lo desconecten! Pero que no pague conmigo su…- No pudo acabar la frase porque tan pronto como dijo lo primero , bueno gritó , yo me levanté y le di un bofetón mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Genial , ahora que había conseguido dejar de llorar este idiota me había hecho llorar de nuevo.

Castiel seguía con la cara girada hacia la izquierda, el pelo le tapaba toda la cara menos la mejilla la cual estaba roja debido a mi bofetón.

-¡Eres un insensible, ojalá te mueras así nadie tendría que aguantar tus malditos cambios de humor! No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida –Y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto dejando a Castiel con mis primos.

* * *

Este capítulo es un poco más largo, no demasiado pero bueno... espero que os guste y sigáis leyendo mi fic. Gracias por todo :)


	7. Jake

Capítulo 6

**Narra Lorena **

Después de discutir con Castiel subí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama con tan mala suerte que me quedé dormida .Me desperté y mire mi reloj, eran las 6 de la mañana, "¿Cuánto he dormido?" Me pregunté a mi misma. Me levanté de la cama y mis tripas rugieron, baje a comer algo y me encontré a Lys durmiendo en el sofá, le eché una manta por encima para que no cogiese frío. Comí algo y cuando salí de la cocina Lys estaba de pie y se dirigía hacia el piso de arriba.

-¿Qué haces despierto?-

-Iba a despertarte pero veo que ya no hace falta, nos iremos en hora y media, el vuelo sale a las 8 de la mañana-

-Ok, entonces subiré a asearme .Por cierto Lys, gracias.-Le dediqué una sonrisa –Por animarme.-

Lys sonrió, no quise preguntarle qué había pasado cuando me fui a mi cuarto así pues me dispuse a ducharme.

(En Madrid unas horas después)

Llegamos al hospital, tuvimos algunos problemas para que nos dejasen pasar, al parecer no se creían que fuese la hermana de Jake a pesar del gran parecido que tenemos. Al final nos dejaron pasar pero solo uno podría quedarse a dormir, decidimos que me quedaría yo, bueno decidí porque ellos no estaban muy conformes.

Al entrar en la habitación me quede helada, Jake estaba allí, conectado a un montón de cacharros y cubierto de cables pero con expresión pacifica se podría decir que duerme y nadie se enteraría de que no es así. Me acerqué a la cama, me puse de rodillas en el suelo a su lado y le cogí la mano, como era de esperar no respondió al agarre y eso me partía el alma.

-Hola pequeñajo –Dije con voz muy dulce a pesar de saber que no iba a responder.-Siento no haber venido antes ya sabes que odio los hospitales… -de nuevo silencio ¿qué esperaba?¿qué despertase así como así?, me sentía llena de culpa y está a punto de empezar a llorar de nuevo cuando sonó mi teléfono , era Caroline.

-¿Sí?-respondí mientras salía de la habitación.

-Nana, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Ayer te fuiste sin decir nada y hoy no has venido a clase.-

-Bueno… -le conté todo lo ocurrido y donde estaba en ese momento-Ese es el motivo por el que me fui de clase ayer.-

-Lo siento mucho, estoy aquí para lo que necesites ¿vale? Espero que tu hermano se recupere pronto, siento haberte molestado estábamos preocupados-

-¿estabais? –

-Sí Aarón y yo, está a mi lado ¿quieres hablar con él?-

-no hace falta, tengo que irme. Esta noche os llamo y hablamos un rato ¿Podrías pasarme los apuntes cuando vuelva?-

-Por supuesto, adiós. Te queremos, hablamos luego –y me colgó.

Entré en la habitación, Leigh se había ido a hablar con el médico y Lys estaba leyendo en una butaca cerca de la ventana.

-Siento las molestias, eran mis amigos, estaban preocupados.-

-no importa, me alegra que tengas tan buenos amigos.-Lys me dio una sonrisa cálida de las que hay pocas y siguió con su lectura. Yo me senté en el mismo lugar de antes y volví a coger la mano de mi hermano pequeño. Llegó la noche y Lys se tuvo que ir a pesar de que no tenía ganas de dejarme sola .No dormí en toda la noche por miedo a que le ocurriese algo a mi hermano o se despertase mientras estaba dormida, eso sí que no me lo perdonaría nunca .Por la mañana Leigh apareció en el marco de la puerta y me comentó que ya había solucionado lo de las cuotas.

-¿Cómo puedo compensártelo?-

-No hace falta, también es mi familia ¿recuerdas?-

-Ya pero no deberías, es mucho dinero y yo soy su tutora…- respondí amargamente

-No importa, pero si tanto te molesta supongo que puedes trabajar para mí en la tienda como modelo y limpiando después de cerrar.-

-¿de verdad? Gracias Leigh no te decepcionaré.-

-Se que no lo harás.-Sonrió y se fue dejándome sola con Jake de nuevo, hasta que llegó Lys y me comento que Castiel le había llamado para disculparse.

-Si de verdad se arrepintiese me llamaría a mí y no te lo diría a ti como un cobarde-le dije fríamente antes de que bajase a por el desayuno a la cafetería.

Habían pasado dos semanas y no había ni un solo cambio, llamaba todas las noches a mis amigos y no había tenido noticias del pelirrojo. Dormía muy poco con la esperanza de ver abrir los ojos a Jake , mas no lo hacía y eso me ponía realmente triste porque me habían dicho que quizá nunca despertaría y eso me hacía sentir muy culpable . Si yo no hubiese discutido con mis padres ese día, no me habría escapado y habría montado en el coche con ellos evitando así que mi hermano se sentase en mi asiento y no entraría en coma, estaba a punto de levantarme para ir a lavarme la cara cuando sentí una presión en mi mano, Jake me había agarrado la mano, lo mire sorprendida y cuando oí un pequeño gemido en mi cara apareció una enorme sonrisa y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Jake?-

-¿Na-nana?-

-Sí, soy yo tu hermanita-Dije mientas lo abrazaba.- ¡LYS! ¡LYS!-grité y Lys vino corriendo, al ver que Jake tenía los ojos abiertos se lanzó a abrazarnos a los dos a la vez.

-Me- me estáis espachurrando….-Susurró Jake. Ambos nos apartamos al instante y nos disculpamos.

-llamaré a una enfermera –dijo Lys.

Después de que lo chequeasen y quitasen los aparatos innecesarios la enfermera nos dijo que lo cambiarían al hospital de nuestra ciudad ese mismo día para que estuviese más cerca ya que debía quedarse en cama una o dos semanas más.

Cuando nos informaron de que Jake ya estaba en el hospital habían pasado unas horas y aun estábamos en el aeropuerto, yo me quedé dormida en el avión apoyada en el hombro de Lys,

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama y eran las dos de la tarde del día siguiente asique bajé las escaleras y vi a Castiel sentado en el sofá con Lys.

-Valla, ¿se despertó la princesa?-Dijo tontamente Lys.

-No ves que sí-Me dirigí a la cocina cogí un bocadillo y subí a vestirme e ignore completamente el hecho de que Castiel estuviese ahí. No iba a perdonarle, no tenía pensado hacerlo a menos que se disculpase personalmente y aun haciéndolo me pensaría si perdonarle o no.

Quería ir a ver a mi hermano, cogí mi chaqueta de cuero y abrí la puerta dispuesta a irme cuando Castiel me detuvo agarrándome de la muñeca.

-¿por qué me ignoras?-

-Porque in insensible como tú no merece mi atención y suéltame ¿no ves que quiero ir a la calle?-

-¿Acaso no me disculpé?- Respondió muy enfadado apretando mas mi muñeca.

-Me haces daño idiota, suéltame ¿te crees que con una disculpa vas a reparar lo que dijiste? Además ni siquiera te dignaste a disculparte como es debido mandaste a mi primo-Con un rápido movimiento me zafé de su agarre.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde vas Nana?-Preguntó Lys alarmado.

-voy a ver a Jake, le echo de menos.-Respondí y me fui por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo. Pasé el resto del día con Carol y Aarón en el hospital, les presenté a mi hermano y resulta que se cayeron bastante bien, pero era de esperar porque mi hermano era un pedacito de cielo en la tierra, siempre tan amable y dulce.

**Narra Castiel **

-Creí haberte dicho que la pidieses perdón por mí-le dije a Lys enfadado aun sabiendo que él no era el culpable.

-Y lo hice pero no acepto las disculpas, creo que espera que lo hagas en persona –

-Pues no pienso hacerlo, al fin y al cabo tampoco me importa que la boba de tu prima piense que soy un insensible-

Lys negó con la cabeza y se metió en el salón, yo lo seguí y nos volvimos a sentar en el sofá a ver la película pero no me enteré de que iba porque no me quitaba de la cabeza una pregunta que no sabía bien porque estaba ahí ¿Quien era Jake?

Conversación interior:(lo que hay entre comillas es lo que dice el subconsciente)

-"No me creo que estés celoso de alguien a quien no conoces, que bajo has caído. "-

-No estoy celoso, me importa una mierda quien sea ese tal Jake y que tenga con la niñata.-

-"No te lo crees ni tu "-

**Narra Lorena **

Pasaron dos semanas en las que iba al instituto por las mañanas y paraba las tardes en el hospital con mi hermano, yo seguía ignorando a Castiel y mi hermano por fin había salido del hospital, unos días antes arreglé los papeles para que pudiese venir a Sweet amoris conmigo y al día siguiente seria su primer día en el instituto, pero yo iba a estar allí para ayudarle, en ese momento y siempre que me necesitase.

* * *

Espero que os esté gustando la trama de la historia :) gracias por leer


	8. Problemas

Capítulo 7

**Narra Lorena **

Jake había dormido conmigo en la habitación ya que la habitación que tenían libre estaba llena de cacharros y había que limpiarla, me desperté antes de lo normal debido a las patadas y empujones que me daba mi hermanito en sueños, casi me caigo de la cama, al final logré despertarlo .A este muchacho le gustaba tanto dormir como a mí .Desayunamos y mientras esperábamos en la calle a Lys apareció Castiel en su moto.

-¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó mi hermano inocentemente-¿eres el novio de mi hermana?-Jake sonrió y juro que me pareció ver a Castiel sonrojado antes de fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca pero le corté.

-No cariño, este idiota no es mi novio. Vámonos a clase –Le cogí de la mano y tiré de él olvidándome por completo de Lysandro.

Llegamos al instituto y fuimos a la sala de delegados.

-Hola Nath, vengo a firmar los papeles de la inscripción.-

-Si no recuerdo mal ya los firmaste, el primer día de clase.-

-No, los de mi hermano, se llama Jake.-sonreí.

-Ahh, claro. No sabía que tenias un hermano pequeño –me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Es este tu novio?-Preguntó mi hermano. Nathaniel se sonrojo.

-¿Es que vas a preguntar eso con todos los chicos que veamos hoy? No, pequeñajo Nath tampoco es mi novio él es el delegado principal, de momento tu, Lys y Leigh sois los únicos hombres de mi vida.- sonreí y firmé los papeles que me tendía Nath.-Cuidamele bien Nath, yo tengo que ir a clase. Como le pase algo te degolló.-Le dije en broma .y me fui sin darle oportunidad a quejarse.

Las horas pasaron con normalidad hasta que durante el recreo mu hermano vino llorando.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Una chica… me ha pegado y me ha robado el dinero del almuerzo… -me respondió con sus preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Le acaricie la mejilla y le quite las lagrimas de los ojos, notaba como Lys y Castiel me miraban desde lejos pero no me importaba, Lys sabia lo protectora que podía llegar a ser con Jake. Saqué mi bocadillo.

-Toma, pero antes ¿Qué me tienes que dar?-Jake se sonrojo y me dio un beso en los labios, así es como solíamos saludarnos pero a él le daba vergüenza hacerlo en público y a mí me encantaba hacerle de rabiar. –Así me gusta aquí tienes, y ahora dime quien ha sido –

-Una chica rubia con cara de payaso (se refiere a la cantidad de maquillaje) que iba con dos chicas mas.-

Suspiré, lo agarré de la mano y me dirigí donde Lys estaba con Castiel.

-Lys, cuida de él por favor tengo que partirle los morros a una –Dije totalmente indiferente.

-¿Qué? No nana, por favor no te metas en problemas, conociéndote probablemente la dejes inconsciente unos días recuerda lo que pasó la ultima vez.-dijo Jake cogiéndome del brazo.

-Exagerado, solo se desmayó al ver la sangre. ¿Pero a que nadie volvió a molestarte?-Jake miró al suelo-No te preocupes pequeñajo, solo la daré un pequeño aviso-le guiñó el ojo.

-Nana ¿qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Lys alzando una ceja.

-Pues que la payasa de Ámbar ha pegado y robado el dinero a Jake. –Castiel abrió los ojos sorprendido aunque no entiende el motivo. Simplemente me limité a ir a los baños donde sabía que estaría esa bruja probablemente retocando su maquillaje.

Entré en los baños y efectivamente ahí estaba.

-Oye, ¿Quién te crees que eres pegando a los niños pequeños? ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu edad?- me acerqué a ella.

-No sé de qué me hablas Friki – se defendió.

-A mi hazme lo que te dé la gana, pero no vuelvas a tocar a mi hermano pequeño.-Le advertí.

-¿Y si no quiero qué?-se burló.

La empujé a la pared y la agarré del cuello apretando haciendo que la simple tarea de respirar le costase horriblemente.

-Esto es solo un aviso, acércate a Jake otra vez y te mato.-Entonces la solté y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Te arrepentirás de esto-gritó la rubia insoportable pero ignore su comentario.

Entonces sonó el timbre y me fui a clase.

**Narra Castiel **

-¿Asique este niño afeminado es Jake? Y yo pensando que era su novio o algo por el estilo ¡Ha! Qué novio va a tener esa con el carácter que se gasta.-Me dije para mí mismo.

-¿Tan agresiva es la enana de tu prima?-Le pregunte a Lys.

-No –Lys respondió pero enseguida le cortaron.

-Mi hermana no es enana y tampoco agresiva solo le gusta protegerme.-Dijo el muchacho que tenía poco más o menos la estatura de su hermana y se parecía muchísimo a ella a diferencia de que él tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo sin teñir.

-No hablo contigo llorica, le he preguntado a Lys.-

-No lo insultes, solo tiene 12 años –

-¿y? yo con doce años no dejaba que las chicas me pegasen, Lorena lo tiene amariconado.-

Lys suspiró negando con la cabeza murmurando algo que no entendí.

-No estoy amariconado se kárate es solo que me cogieron entre tres –Me sacó la lengua.

-Puf... Afeminado e infantil cada vez me gustas menos niño.-

-¡tengo nombre! Y no soy afeminado –Me estaba tocando las narices el pesado.

-Me da igual que tengas nombre para mi eres un niño, además ¿qué clase de hermano le da un beso en la boca a su hermana mayor?-Sí, eso me había sentado mal pero no iba a reconocerlo. El chico se sonrojó.

-Nana tiene razón eres un cabeza de menstruación insoportable–me volvió a sacar la lengua y acto seguido se escondió detrás de Lys. Iba a apartar a Lys para darle su merecido a ese mocoso cuando sonó el timbre y salió disparado al edificio.

**Narra Lorena **

(Después de clases)

Iba con Jake por la calle mientras me contaba cómo le había tratado Castiel cuando a lo lejos vi una figura conocida observándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Toma, ve a casa y dile a Lys que tardaré en ir .Tengo algo que hacer.-Le dije dándole las llaves .Jake asintió y se fue corriendo.

A medida que el chico se acercaba podía distinguir mayor facilidad sus ojos azules y su pelo negro casi tapado por esa gorra que siempre llevaba, ese estilo suyo del cual una vez estuve enamorada pero ahora me provocaba repulsión.

Me empujo contra la pared e intentó besarme pero logré evitar sus labios, sus condenadamente perfectos labios de los cuales habían salido tantas mentiras. Se enfadó y me agarró de las muñecas con fuerza evitando así cualquier movimiento por mi parte.

-¿Qué te pasa? No puedo besar a mi novia ¿o qué?-Con un tondo dulzón muy bien fingido.

-No soy tu novia Cameron, déjame en paz me estás haciendo daño.-

-No digas tonterías cariño, claro que eres mi novia.- Cogió mis dos muñecas con una de sus manos, me estaba haciendo daño con su maldita fuerza.

-Me haces daño imbécil, ¿Cómo has averiguado donde estaba?-

-Tu amiga Ámber me lo dijo cariño, siento hacerte daño pero si te suelto huiras i no podre besarte-con la mano que tenía libre me desabrochó la chaqueta y agarró mi cintura intentando besarme de nuevo. Le di un cabezazo y este me respondió con un bofetón que hizo que me cayese al suelo. Se subió encima de mí agarrando mis muñecas de nuevo con una sola mano

-No me toques las narices, voy a conseguir lo que quiero cueste lo que cueste-

-¡AYUDA! ¡SOCORRO, ESTA LOCO!-grite pero sus labios me sellaron .Y comenzó a desvestirme yo cerré los ojos e intentaba zafarme pero era mucho más fuerte que yo.

De repente noté como cayó a un lado con un golpe seco, ya no notaba su peso encima de mí ni sus manos en mis muñecas amorotonadas, abrí los ojos asustada y estaba tirado en el suelo con un chico encima pegándole.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla!-Gritó muy cabreado el chico.

-¿Castiel?-Estaba muy sorprendida, no me esperaba que fuese precisamente él quien me salvase.

Se levantó dejando a Cameron en el suelo me agarró de la mano y echó a correr obligándome a ir tras él.


	9. Pasado Tortuoso

Capítulo 8

**Narra Castiel **

Caminaba hacia mi casa cuando escuché un grito, lo ignoré y seguí caminando pero lo que vi me hirvió la sangre. Un hombre había pegado un bofetón a una chica , el cual le había hecho perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Acto seguido el hombre se subió encima de ella e intentaba desnudarla, odiaba como algunos hombres abusaban de ser un poco mas fuertes que las mujeres. Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando me dí cuenta de quien era la chica, ese peculiar pelo degradado y esos ojos de un color extraño difícil de distinguir, era Lorena .Aún no se por qué lo hice pero salí corriendo hacia ese desgraciado y le pegué una patada apartándolo de ella.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla!-Grité mientras le pegaba puñetazos.

-¿Castiel?- oí su dulce voz cargada de miedo , eso me estremeció y quise alejarla de ese tío lo antes posible asique la cogí de la mano con cuidado de no hacerla daño y tiré de ella haciéndola seguirme lo más rápido que pudiese. Ella no dijo nada hasta que estuvimos en la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Dónde me has traído?-dijo con voz temblorosa mirando al suelo intentando tapar su mejilla hinchada por el golpe.

-A mi casa, vamos pasa-Le respondí abriendo la puerta y empujándola suavemente hacia dentro.

**Narra Lorena **

-¿Dónde me has traído?-Pregunté, las manos aun me temblaban, aun no podía creerme que no había sido capaz de defenderme de él.

-A mi casa, vamos pasa-me respondió empujándome suavemente hacia dentro.

Lo seguí hasta una sala en la que había un sofá negro de cuero (típico de Castiel), una mesita de cristal frente al sofá y un televisor de pantalla plana colgado de la pared , había macetas colgando del techo y al final de la sala una encimera de mármol que separaba el salón de la cocina .Dentro de la cocina había una puerta de cristal que daba a un patio trasero.

-Siéntate ahí, ahora vuelvo-dijo señalando el sofá mientras iba a la cocina.

Le hice caso, esperé y no tardó en llegar con un pañuelo con algo dentro. Se sentó en la mesa frente a mi y me puso el pañuelo en la mejilla.

-Ay.. está frio- Me quejé .

-¿Cómo quieres que este si es hielo?-Sonrió.

No dije nada, agarré el pañuelo y sin darme cuenta había agarrado su mano y me sonrojé aunque solo se me veía una mejilla, el me miró serio y luego apartó su mano para agarrar mi otra mano con la intención de examinar los moretones.

-Ese tío es un burro-gruñó.-esto tardará en quitarse –Soltó mi mano y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí Castiel?-Desvié la mirada.

-Porque si te hubiese llevado a tu casa Lys no te habría dejado en paz y yo no podría hablar contigo-

-¿Ha-hablar?-Le miré nerviosa pero él estaba totalmente serio , nunca le había visto así.

-Sí, quiero que me cuentes quién era ese chico y qué quería de ti-

Yo me fijé en que tenía el labio partido, aparté el pañuelo de mi mejilla y se lo puse en el labio ignorando su comentario.

-Gracias… pero ¿por qué?-

Él me quitó el pañuelo de la mano y lo dejó encima de la mesa, me cogió las manos y me miró a los ojos.

-No te hagas ideas raras, es solo que no me gustan las injusticias y además si no te hubiese ayudado y tu primo se hubiese enterado me mataría-Castiel sonrió – ¿Ahora vas a decirme quien es ese tío , nana?-Volvió a ponerse serio.

Suspiré pensando si debía contárselo pero su mirada era insistente y me vi obligada a contárselo.

-Verás, se llama Cameron y es mi... bueno mi ex-novio.-miré al suelo. Castiel suspiró y separó sus manos de las mías.

-No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres.-Se levantó cogió el pañuelo y se dispuso a ir a la cocina pero lo detuve agarrándolo de la manga de su chaqueta.

-Si te lo cuento… prometes que no le contaras nada a nadie, y mucho menos a Lys- me miró sorprendido y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá volviendo a dejar el pañuelo en la mesa.

-Te doy mi palabra-

-Bueno todo empezó hace un año, Cameron era el chico más popular del instituto y yo una chica sencilla , no me interesaba nada que no fuesen mis amigos o mi familia y un día Cameron se me declaró, yo no había tenido novio nunca y me sedujo para que aceptase. Me enamoré de él y todo era muy bonito hasta que un día me enteré de que solo me había pedido salir como castigo de perder una apuesta con sus amigos, tuvimos una discusión muy gorda y le acabé perdonando.- Castiel frunció el ceño y abrió la boca pero no le dejé decir nada- No he acabado, después dejó de ser el chico dulce y romántico que a mí me gustaba y siempre intentaba acostarse conmigo pero yo no estaba preparada, el día del accidente de mis padres antes de que ocurriese lo encontré tirándose a una de sus mejores amigas, corté con él en ese momento y le dije que no volviese a hablarme en su vida, después fui a casa y discutí con mis padres porque yo quería estar sola y ellos querían obligarme a venir a ver a nuestra única familia, me escapé de casa y ellos se montaron en el coche para ir al aeropuerto y dejarme sola para darme una lección. Entonces fue cuando tuvieron el accidente, mi hermano iba en el asiento en el que yo me sentaba siempre. Desde entonces no he vuelto a confiar en ningún tío que no sean mis primos o mi hermano y ahora tú…. Cameron estuvo acosándome durante los siete meses que viví sola en mi antigua ciudad.-Suspiré

-Menudo hijo de puta-Castiel soltó mis manos y cruzó sus brazos-y ¿por qué Lys no puede saber esto?-

-Lys sabe que Cameron me acosaba y que es el hijo de una familia muy rica, le ofreció a Lys cierta suma de dinero por mí, como si yo pudiese ser comprada. Si Lys se entera de que Cameron está en la ciudad hará todo lo que sea posible para que me vaya a otra muy lejos de aquí con tal de que ese paranoico no me encuentre y para colmo Leigh estará de acuerdo.- Castiel no respondió .Se levantó y fue a tirar el hielo a la basura, después subió a su habitación y bajó con una camiseta suya y unos pantalones de chándal y me los tiró a la cabeza.

-Ponte eso, te quedarás aquí esta noche. Para mañana la hinchazón habrá bajado y Lys no se dará cuenta. El baño es esa puerta de enfrente.- se giró y volvió a subir las escaleras. Cuando me cambié subí las escaleras y escuché una guitarra, seguí el sonido y le vi sentado en una cama tocando una guitarra acústica.

-Bonita melodía.-Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta. Castiel siguió tocando su guitarra sin mirarme.-Gracias por todo.-me acerqué y le besé la mejilla.

Dejó de tocar la guitarra y me miró.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Parecía nervioso.

-Es mi forma de agradecerte que me hayas ayudado-Sonreí.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, me pone de los nervios.-Respondió enfadado.

-Pe-pero… Lo siento… no pretendía incomodarte.-Toqué su hombro pero se apartó de mi.

-Déjame solo.-con eso se levantó y me señaló el pasillo.-Luego bajo y llamo a una pizzería, deberías llamar a tu primo para decirle que no irás a dormir, invéntate algo yo ya he hecho mucho por ti canija.-Ahí estaba de nuevo el Castiel de siempre. Salí de la habitación y cerró con un portazo acto seguido volvió a sonar esa melodía de antes asique bajé al salón.

Hacia las nueve de la noche sonó el timbre y Castiel abrió, después vino al salón con dos cajas de pizza y las puso en la mesa de cristal, se sentó a mi lado y encendió el televisor.

-¿Vas a cenar o no?-Dijo con su habitual humor.

Yo asentí y el abrió las cajas , cenamos tranquilamente y decidí salir al patio a tomar el aire, en cuanto salí algo se me tiró encima, era un perro y me puse a jugar con el .

-¡Pero qué monada!-correteaba con el perro por el jardín hasta que vi que Castiel nos observaba

-Parece que le gustas, eso no es muy normal.-dijo con media sonrisa desde el marco de la puerta.

-Es una monada, me encantan este tipo de perros-Sonreí-Los pequeños son feísimos ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Demonio – Respondió mientras venia hacia nosotros con un plato lleno de comida para perro en la mano.-Vamos demonio, déjala tranquila y a comer.-Puso el plato en el suelo.

Entré a la casa y me volví a sentar en el sofá, Castiel ya había recogido el salón asique estaba aburrida. Castiel entró y se quedó mirándome.

-¿Qué miras?-

-A ti, parece que ya tienes mejor aspecto. Anda sube a mi cuarto y duérmete, yo pasaré la noche en el sofá.-

-¿Qué? No, yo dormiré en el sofá , es tu casa Castiel bastante tienes con dejar que pase la noche aquí como para quitarte también tu cama .-

-Si digo que subas a la habitación, hazme caso ¿no querrás verme enfadado?-

-Pe-pero tu cama…-me sonrojé.

-No voy a hacerte nada, vamos sube.-

-Si te empeñas….-dije entristecida y subí. Media hora después no podía dormir y bajé al salón. Castiel estaba viendo una película, estaba sin camisa con solo un bañador negro puesto, me sonrojé.

-¿Qué quieres?-notó mi sonrojo y sonrió de lado.

-N-no puedo d-dormir-Respondí mirando al suelo.

-Ven-Dijo palmeando el sillón e hice caso a su invitación de sentarme a su lado.

-¿te gustan las películas de miedo?-Me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-La verdad es que me dan risa, no les sentido pero no están mal.-

Castiel soltó una carcajada y nos pusimos a ver la película.

-Si te da miedo no me culpes enana.- Volvió a burlarse de mí.

-No me dan miedo.-Dije acercándome un poco más, claro que me daba miedo pero no iba a reconocerlo. Pasó su brazo por el respaldo del sofá, y en mitad de la película me apoye en su hombro y no opuso resistencia, es más apoyo su mano en mi brazo rodeando mis hombros con el suyo, estaba tan cómoda que no noté cuando me había quedado dormida.

**Narra Castiel **

Me dio algo de pena cuando me contó su historia pero tampoco iba a demostrárselo. Cuando apareció en mi cuarto con mi ropa me pareció tan linda, que cuando me besó me puse nervioso y la hablé mal e inmediatamente me sentí culpable pero mi maldito orgullo me impidió disculparme. Más tarde bajó y me dijo que no podía dormir me sentí alegre y la invité a ver la película conmigo .Aunque me dijo que no tenía miedo noté como se acercaba a mi cada vez que pasaba algo en la película, puse mi brazo en el respaldo con la intención de abrazarla ¿qué me estaba pasando? Lorena apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y entonces la abracé. En poco rato acabó quedándose dormida, se veía tan linda y tranquila, no iba a perdonar a ese degenerado por haberla tratado así. "¨Ya le daré su merecido por ahora disfruta antes de que se despierte y se quiera ir de tu lado" me dije a mí mismo. No había acabado la película cuando apoyé mi cabeza en la suya y me quedé dormido.


	10. Viejos y nuevos amigos

**Capítulo 9**

**Narra Castiel **

Me desperté con un pequeño dolor de cuello, ¿el motivo? La postura en la que me encontraba, decidí subir a Lorena a mi habitación para poder tumbarme en el sofá tranquilamente, asique la cogí estilo princesa y la subí a mi cuarto. Debí haber sido un poco más cuidadoso al tumbarla en la cama porque se despertó.

-¿Castiel, puedo quitarme esto?-dijo con voz de niña pequeña mientras tiraba de sus pantalones con los ojos medio cerrados. Inmediatamente me di la vuelta para mi sorpresa sonrojado. Yo nunca me había sonrojado antes por ver a una mujer desnudarse.

-Haz lo que quieras, si necesitas algo estaré abajo. Duérmete anda.-y me fui de la habitación.

Me tumbé en el sofá y me quedé dormido hasta que sonó el timbre. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí sin pensar.

-¿qué haces tan pronto aquí Lys?-

-Tengo que hablar contigo-respondió nervioso mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación, entonces caí en algo. Había una chica dormida en mi cama, vestida con una camiseta mía y ERA SU PRIMA.

-¡Lys espera, no entres!.-grité mientas subía corriendo las escaleras pero ya era demasiado tarde, Lys ya estaba dentro mirando a Lorena con cara de asombro y para colmo la muy tonta se había quitado el pantalón llevando solo mi camiseta que le quedaba por debajo de las caderas, además estaba tumbada de lado con las rodillas casi en el pecho dejando completamente a la vista su ropa interior.

Lys me miro exigiendo una explicación y al ver que no se la daba me agarró del cuello empotrándome contra la pared.

-¡¿No te dije que no jugases con ella?!-gritó.

-Shhh... Vas a despertarla… suéltame, vamos abajo.- susurré, Lys alzó una ceja extrañado y me soltó.

Bajé al salón seguido por mi mejor amigo.

-¿Te has acostado con ella?-

-No-Dije rotundo.-Asique da gracias porque sé que debes estar muy nervioso, ya que ha tu prima se le olvidó avisarte.- Lys parecía inseguro.

-¿Entonces que hace semidesnuda en tu cama y con una de tus camisetas?-

-Sé lo que parece ¿vale? Pero no es así, ayer cuando salí a pasear con Demonio vi como unos críos pasaban corriendo a su lado y la tiraban al barro, asique como mi casa está más cerca decidí traerla aquí y dejarla algo mío hasta que su ropa estuviese limpia, ahora mismo está en la lavadora.-Me senté en el sofá.

-Lo siento… me he precipitado. Al menos podrías haberla dejado unos pantalones.- me miró de reojo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Y lo hice pero por alguna razón está más cómoda sin ellos.-"he hecho todo lo que he podido, con eso arréglatelas tu canija" me dije a mí mismo.

-Está acostumbrada a dormir en camisón.-Cuando dijo eso me la imagine con un camisón de seda blanco por debajo del trasero y me ruboricé.

-Castiel ¿Dónde está mi ropa?-Gritó Lorena desde la escalera. Me acerqué y allí estaba frotándose los ojos como una niña pequeña.

-En la lavadora, ¿Has dormido bien?-Me miró sorprendida. Me acerqué a su oído y la susurré que su primo estaba aquí y que le había contado que se había caído en el parque. Ella asintió.

-¿y cuándo va a terminar la lavadora?-

-no lo sé pero también hay que esperar a que se seque ¿no, canija?-

-Bueno, de todas formas muchas gracias.-

-Es lo menos que podía hacer ¿Quieres desayunar?-

-si no me envenenas, sí –Dijo riéndose.-Por cierto… ¿podrías ponerte una camiseta?-Se sonrojó. Yo sonreí.

-la llevas puesta tú, además estoy en mi casa.-

-Vale pero si se me va la vista no te quejes-resopló mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada.

Me reí, estaba más roja que... que mi pelo.

-Te digo lo mismo,-Ella me miró y la guiñé un ojo.-Tienes unas bonitas piernas-Después de eso ella enrojeció aun mas y yo entré en el salón.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-Gritó y me siguió, cuando entró y vio a Lys se sorprendió."Qué la pasa ¿no la acabo de decir que su primo estaba aquí?"Pensé.

**Narra Lorena **

Allí estaba Lys como me había dicho Castiel, no podía permitir que Lys se enterase de la verdad asiqué actué.

-¿Lys? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues venía a pedir ayuda a Castiel para buscarte y resulta qué estabas con él. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Podría haberte traído algo de ropa. ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? Casi llamo a la policía, por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo. ¿Qué es ese moretón de tu mejilla?-Lys parecía muy estresado y nervioso.

-No puedo responder a tantas preguntas a la vez, tranquilízate ¿vale? Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, ya sabes cómo soy cuando hay animales cerca, me puse a jugar con Demonio y se me olvidó llamarte lo siento. Y el moretón, unos niños me empujaron al barro mientras jugaban tirándose piedras unos a otros con tan mala suerte que una de ellas me dio, asique tranquilízate ¿Vale? Castiel me ha cuidado muy bien.-Castiel me miró sorprendido y entró en la cocina. Lys suspiró y se relajó.

-Está bien pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, anoche casi me da un infarto ¿se puede saber porqué no cogías el teléfono?-

-Lo quedé en casa por la mañana.-dicho eso fui a la cocina. Me acerqué a Castiel, me puse de puntillas para llegar a su oído y le susurré un pequeño "gracias" antes de que Lys se diese la vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar, enana?-

-Mmmm… Cualquier cosa menos café.-Dije saliendo por la puerta de cristal dispuesta a jugar con Demonio pero nada más salir se me tiró encima y me babeo toda la cara. Estuve cerca de diez minutos jugando con él hasta que sentí como alguien me miraba. Castiel sonrió desde la puerta pero no era esa sonrisa arrogante, era una sonrisa dulce, me quedé pasmada mirándole se veía tan guapo.

-Bonitas bragas canija-De nuevo su sonrisa burlona. Inmediatamente me tiré al suelo tapándome y completamente sonrojada le saqué la lengua "¿Por qué he hecho eso?"Pensé. Castiel solo sonrió y se acercó a mí teniéndome la mano.

-Levanta boba, no soy ningún degenerado. Vamos a desayunar.-Le agarré de la mano y me levanté, me llevó hasta la cocina y todavía tenía mi mano entrelazada con la suya.

-Castiel.., puedes soltarme ya si quieres.-Se ¿sonrojó? Y soltó mi mano rápidamente. En la mesa había una jarra de Zumo de naranja, un par de tostadas con jamón y algunas cosas más, a mí se me hizo la boca agua.

-¿Lo has preparado tú solo?-

Castiel asintió y se sentó en frente mía. Desayunamos tranquilamente, después vi como Castiel y Lys ensayaban mientas mi ropa se secaba. Cuando se secó me vestí, Lys le dio las gracias a Castiel por haber cuidado de mi y nos fuimos a casa.

(Más tarde en casa)

Después de recibir una enorme reprimenda por parte de todos subí a mi habitación y miré mi móvil.

-¡Dios! Lys me has colapsado el móvil de llamadas –dije como si él pudiese oírme. Todas las llamadas y casi todos los mensajes eran de mi primo pero había un par de mensajes de una vieja amiga. Resulta que los mensajes decían que venía a vivir aquí ¡hoy mismo! Y qué además quería que fuese a buscarla. Me vestí rápidamente y baje corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Dónde vas?-me preguntó Lys.

-A buscar a Glitchi, se muda hoy aquí y me ha enviado un mensaje para quedar.-

Llegue a la estación y estuve un buen rato esperando hasta que vi a Aarón caminar por la calle con otro chico y lo llamé.

-Ey, ¿Dónde vas?-Le pregunté.

-Pues vengo de echar un vistazo a la tienda de música. ¿y tú qué haces aquí tan solita? ¿Esperando al novio?-Me guiñó un ojo.

-Sabes de sobra que no tengo novio, estoy esperando a una vieja amiga que se muda aquí.-

-Bueno, se me hace feo dejarte aquí sola. ¿Te importa qué nos quedemos Zac?-

-No, claro. Tu no me la presentes ¿Vale?-dijo con sarcasmo el chico llamado Zac, tenía el pelo castaño y peinado hacia un lado, los ojos azules y los labios carnosos. "Es muy atractivo" pensé.

-Está bien Zac, ella es Lorena mi mejor amiga. Lorena, él es mi mejor amigo, cuando no estoy contigo con Carol, estoy con él y además somos vecinos.-

Sonreí.

-Encan…-Un chillido me cortó la frase e inmediatamente algo se me tiró encima que para colmo no pretendía soltarme.

-¡KYAAA! Nana-chan te he echado de menos- Chilló mientras me apretujaba más entre sus brazos.

-Vale, vale pero si me espachurras Lys se enfadará -

-Sorry – se apartó rápidamente de mí.

-Bueno ¿y tus maletas princesa?- Dije imitando a mi primo para molestarla ya que hubo un tiempo en el que mi mejor amiga (Glitchi) estuvo enamorada de él o eso creía ella. Ella hincho sus mofletes infantilmente.

-Tonta, ¿no me ibas a llevar a comer? Mis maletas están en casa, yo he llegado esta mañana.-

-Tan impaciente como siempre ¿eh? Déjame al menos que te presente a los dos caballeros que nos acompañaran hoy.-sonreí, ella se percató de las dos figuras masculinas situadas a mi derecha y los sonrió.

-Soy Glitchi la mejor amiga de Nan... Quiero decir de Lorena-Dio una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno yo soy Aarón y el es Zac –Respondió con su habitual indiferencia hacia los desconocidos.-Tranquila, conozco de sobra el mote de Lorena no hace falta que lo ocultes-

Zac sonrió a Aarón con una ceja levantada y este le miró con un brillo de advertencia en los ojos. Glitchi estaba pasmada mirando a Zac ya me estaba cansando de esa situación asique decidí hacer reaccionar a Glitchi.

-Mira lo que tengo-Dije agitando una caratula del nuevo Final Fantasy para la PSP, ella inmediatamente se lanzo a intentar cogerlo con toda su energía pero lo evité.-Si quieres que te lo regale debes presentarte a mis amigos como es debido.-

-Hola, me llamo Glitchi Williams, soy la mejor amiga de vuestra amiga.-Sonrió y le dio dos besos a Aarón y al ir a dárselos a Zac se sonrojó completamente y me miró, yo agité el juego y se los dio rápidamente y vino corriendo a mí.

-Ahora, dame lo que me debes-Me extendió la mano y yo en vez de darle el juego le choque la mano con la mía y le saqué la lengua. Ella me miró con ojos de cordero degollado y le di la caratula pero mi burla no había acabado ahí. Cuando la abrió vio y que estaba vacía me eché a reír, Aarón sonrió y Zac miraba con curiosidad. Glitchi me miraba entre triste y enfadada, metí la mano en su bolsillo y saqué su PSP , saqué el juego que tenía dentro y metí mi regalo, luego se la entregué encendida y le guarde su juego en el bolsillo.

-Ahora más te vale que estés calladita en el restaurante ¿ok?-Como ya me esperaba ella ignoró mi comentario y siguió jugando.

Pasamos la tarde hablando y paseando después de comer. Resultó que Zac era muy simpático pero no iba a nuestro instituto, y encajó muy bien con la personalidad de mi alocada amiga. Más tarde Carol se unió a nosotros y también le cayó bien a Glitchi. Yo estaba ausente, algo no dejaba de rondarme por la cabeza y eso me tenía bastante preocupada.


	11. Trabajo y Alturas

**Capítulo 10**

**Narra Lorena **

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más cansada que nunca, a pesar de ser domingo no había podido pegar ojo, ¿el motivo? Castiel, aun le estaba dando vueltas a lo qué había pasado la mañana anterior.

-No, no puedo estar enamorada de ese cretino. Es idiota, chulo, prepotente, divertido, amable cuando se lo propone y NO NO NO NO NO JODER NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE ¿POR QUÉ A MI? –Grité en mi cuarto "además es guapo" me dijo mi subconsciente.-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE SEA GUAPO, ES ESTÚPIDO Y ES IMPOSIBLE QUE SIENTA LO MISMO-Grité pegándome golpes en la frente sin percatarme de la presencia de alguien en el marco de mi puerta

-¿Quién te ha vuelto tan loca como para hablar sola?-Preguntó Leigh desde la puerta.

Yo lo miré asombrada y él se limitó a sonreír de lado.

-No le diré nada a Lys si vienes ahora conmigo a la tienda. Dije que te contrataría ¿no?-

Suspiré

-Está bien pero no voy a decirte quien es además, aun no estoy segura de que me guste solo estoy confusa. Ahora vete de mi cuarto que tengo que cambiarme-

Leigh salió de la habitación diciendo que me esperaría abajo, me vestí, salí a la calle y Leigh tenía su coche en la puerta. Me monté y él arrancó el coche.

-Bueno dime ¿quién es el afortunado que se va a llevar a nuestra princesita?-

-Nadie, además ya te he dicho que no estoy segura de que me guste y aunque así fuese estoy convencida de que no soy su tipo-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura, acaso le has preguntado?-

-¿Y cómo estás tú tan seguro de que es un chico?-

-Antes gritaste que te daba igual que fuese guapo y que era estúpido, no se puede decir eso de una mujer. Además se perfectamente que te gustan los hombres a mi no me engañas solo dices eso para distraerme y no tener que decirme quien es.-

Bufé y miré por la ventanilla del coche.

-¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie ni te meterás en medio?-

-Sí, Vamos desembucha ¿A quién tengo que interrogar?-

-Me has prometido que no te meterás-

-Está bien pero al menos dime quien ha derretido tu pared de hielo.-

-Es estúpido, arisco y difícil de tratar.-

-Así no me acalaras mucho ¿sabes?-

-Tiene el pelo rojo y los ojos grises.-

-Un poco más específico por favor-

-No me hagas decirlo-Me sonrojé horriblemente, y miré por la ventana.

-Solo dime como se llama-

-Castiel…-Dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Perdona no te he oído dilo más alto.-Insistió mi primo.

-Castiel Joder me gusta Castiel-Me sonrojé aun más.

Leigh soltó una carcajada.

-Ya lo sabía, sólo quería que te convencieses a ti misma.-Volvió a reírse.

-Eres peor que Lys-Hinché, mis mofletes infantilmente-pero que sepas que solo me gusta un poco.-

-Lo qué tu digas, ya hemos llegado.-

Bajamos del coche y entramos en la tienda, era muy bonita estaba decorada con colores claros y había ropa de diferentes estilos urbanos.

-Bueno, entra ahí y ponte lo que hay dentro.-me señaló los probadores

Entré y me puse el vestido, era de estilo victoriano y ese era no era para nada mi estilo.

Salí del probador con ese vestido puesto.

-Estoy ridícula, Leigh ¿por qué me quieres como modelo? No soy linda y esto no me queda nada bien.-

-No digas ridiculeces, eres muy guapa y ese traje te favorece mucho, ahora colócate ahí que eche las fotos.-

Estaba posando para las fotos cuando alguien entró en la tienda.

-Buenos días Leigh ¿Está Lys aquí?-Me sonrojé al reconocer aquella voz.

-Oh, Castiel Lys no está aquí, salió con Rosa a dar un paseo pero quédate, te necesito para algo-

-¿Se puede saber para qué?-

-Sígueme, tranquilo te pagaré por ello.-

Diez minutos después Leigh apareció en la habitación en la que me encontraba seguido de Castiel, vestido con un traje victoriano.

Lo mire sorprendida y me sonroje por lo bien que le quedaba, estaba guapísimo y yo parecía una bruja con ese vestido morado.

-¿Qué haces aquí canija? ¿Un cambio de estilo?-El sonrió de lado, esa maldita sonrisa.

-N-no trabajo aquí, estúpido.-

-Bueno bueno dejad las peleas de tortolitos para luego, Castiel ponte alado de Lorena-le miré amenazadoramente y me sonrió en respuesta

-¿Otro catálogo Leigh?-Dijo mientras se ponía a mi lado, yo me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-Pues sí y he encontrado a mi modelo definitiva, aunque la señorita dice que está horrible ¿Qué opinas tú, Castiel?-

-No está mal.-Dijo desganado

-Mira que eres soso, anda agárrala de la cintura y tu Lorena ponle la mano en el hombro como si estuvieseis bailando.-

-¿Q-QUÉ? No pienso hacer eso-Grité inmediatamente saltando hacia atrás.

Leigh se acercó a mí.

-¿No querrás que alguien se entere de tus sentimientos?-Me susurró al oído tapándose los labios para que Castiel no pudiese leérselos.

-Eres un chantajista… -Me quejé y me acerqué a Castiel haciendo lo qué Leigh me había pedido.

-Más cerca por favor, parece que tenéis miedo el uno del otro y Castiel sonríe.-Castiel me atrajo hacia él hasta estar casi pegados completamente, podía apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho sin ningún esfuerzo pero no quería hacerlo. Yo estaba completamente roja ante el contacto."Maldita seas Leigh" me dije a mi misma.

Estuvimos toda la tarde así con diferentes tipos de ropa y diferentes poses, pero Leigh siempre intentaba que nos acercásemos lo más posible, creí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho cuando a Leigh se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de hacer una foto la que pareciese que Castiel estaba a punto de besarme.

Yo llevaba puesta ropa estilo preppy y Castiel informal. Leigh me obligó a apoyarme en la pared pareciendo indefensa mientras Castiel inclinado hacia mí me sujetaba el mentón obligándome a mirarle a los ojos y con la otra mano apoyada en la pared junto a mi cabeza. Leigh echó unas veinte fotos de esa postura cada una desde un ángulo distinto, Castiel parecía muy cómodo pero yo no podía soportar mucho más la situación y entonces llegó mi salvación.

-Esto… siento interrumpir… pero Leigh cariño, ya estoy aquí y es casi la hora de irme.- Dijo una chica albina desde la puerta.

-Oh, valla Rosalya. Lo siento mucho, parece que me entusiasmé con el nuevo catálogo por cierto, tu aún no conoces a Lorena ¿Verdad? –

Me separé de Castiel a toda prisa, y me acerqué a ella extendiéndole la mano.

-Soy la prima de Leigh encantada-

-Wow, es mucho más linda de lo que me describiste cariño.-Le comentó a mi primo.

Yo me sonrojé otra vez, no sabía cuántas veces me había sonrojado esta mañana.

-Lo siento si te he ofendido pero es que me pareces realmente linda, ¿Tienes novio? Seguro que es guapísimo.-

-No, no tengo novio. Y no me has ofendido, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios hacia mi persona.-

-Bueno Lorena, me tengo que ir a llevar a Rosa a comer a su casa, toma las llaves cuando os cambiéis cierras y te puedes ir. Ya limpiaremos esto mañana.-Leigh me guiñó un ojo.

Después de que se fuesen Castiel y yo nos cambiamos, cada uno en un probador obviamente.

-Ey enana, ¿te hace una hamburguesa?-

-Bueno, no estaría mal.-

Le seguí hasta un restaurante bastante barato en el que comimos muy bien, después dimos un largo paseo hasta que llegamos a un parque cerca de mi casa y nos sentamos en un banco.

-¿Qué tal estás?-me preguntó Castiel bastante serio.

-Mucho mejor, gracias. Por cierto Castiel… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Ya lo has hecho-Se rió de mí.

-Eres tonto, estoy hablando enserio.-

-Vale, dispara-

-¿Qué es lo que os… atrae a los chicos de nosotras? Vamos que ¿qué tengo que hacer para conquistar a un chico?-

-Acaso te gusto- Se inclinó hacia mí con una sonrisa pícara.

-No no, me gusta un chico pero no sé muy bien como decírselo, ni si quiera sé si él me corresponde.-

-¿Cómo narices quieres que yo sepa qué le gusta a otro chico?-Me dijo enfadado y se apartó de mí bruscamente.-Búscate la vida, desde luego dudo que alguien quiera salir con una enana como tú.-

-Sí claro… Ya sé que no soy precisamente guapa y que mi personalidad no es muy equilibrada que se diga asique, tienes razón, ¿Quién querría salir conmigo?-Me ardían los ojos, Castiel pensaba que nadie me quería como novia, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y como no quería que precisamente él me viese llorar, me fui de ahí murmurando "adiós, gracias por escucharme". No quería ir a casa, asique me fui a dar un paseo y acabé colándome en el instituto para subir a la azotea.

Comenzó a llover pero me daba igual, yo seguía con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla mirando el cielo nocturno. Mi móvil vibraba constantemente pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Entonces escuché cómo la puerta se abrió pero no bajé la cabeza, no quería que nadie me viese llorar y si me pillaban me daba igual.

-¿Por qué te has ido antes?-Era la voz de Castiel no podía ser que me hubiese seguido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Déjame sola.-le respondí

-No, no te dejo sola. Estoy aquí porque lo poco que te conozco es suficiente como para saber que estabas aquí, me he dado cuenta de que te gustan las alturas¿sabes?. Y ahora ¿Piensas decirme por qué estas llorando?-Se acercó a mí.

-No estoy llorando, yo no lloro. Solo quiero estar sola.-

-Lys me ha dicho que no coges el teléfono ¿no me digas que te has declarado al tío ese y te ha rechazado?-

-Eres idiota, no me he declarado porque el chico que me gusta no me corresponde y piensa que soy una molestia. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?-

Castiel me miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Quién es el imbécil?-

-El imbécil eres tu Castiel –Grité enfadada y nada más darme cuenta de lo que había dicho me tapé la boca.

-¿Co-como has dicho?-Tartamudeo nervioso él.

Yo dejé caer mis manos y miré el suelo avergonzada.

-Na-nada olvídalo.-Hice ademan de irme de ahí pero Castiel me agarró del antebrazo y me obligó a mirarle sujetándome el mentón.

-No, no voy a olvidarlo.- Después de decir eso juntó sus labios con los míos en un beso dulce, tardé en asimilar que estaba pasando pero cuando me di cuenta de que esos suaves y firmes labios suyos me estaban besando, le correspondí. La lluvia caía sobre nosotros pero poco nos importaba, Castiel me soltó el brazo y me rodeo la cintura con el suyo para profundizar el beso agachándose debido a que era bastante más alto que yo, y la mano que tenía en mi mentón se deslizó hacia mi mejilla suavemente. Yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, él pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo entrada que le concedí casi inmediatamente y el exploró mi boca como si su vida fuese en ello convirtiendo el beso dulce en uno apasionado. Nos separamos en busca de aire y cuando íbamos a juntar nuestros labios de nuevo su móvil sonó interrumpiendo el mágico momento.

* * *

_**Esta vez ha sido un 2x1 ^^ espero que os haya gustado, la historia podría terminar aquí pero no lo hace, es más está muy lejos de terminar. Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar:) **_


	12. Más dificultades

Capítulo 11

**Narra Castiel **

-El imbécil eres tu Castiel –Gritó enfadada e inmediatamente se tapó la boca. No podía creérmelo. ¿De verdad estaba enamorada de mí?

-¿Co-como has dicho?-Tartamudeé nervioso y me maldije a mi mismo por mostrarme tan vulnerable.

Miró al suelo avergonzada.

-Na-nada olvídalo.-Se iba a ir sin explicarse, no podía permitirlo asique la agarré del antebrazo y la obligué a mirarme tirando de su mentón hacia arriba.

-No, no voy a olvidarlo.- Después de decir eso la besé, y tardó en corresponderme pero cuando lo hizo me sentí muy feliz aunque no entendía el motivo. La lluvia caía sobre nosotros pero poco nos importaba, solté su antebrazo y la rodee la cintura agachándome un poco para profundizar el beso y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla suavemente. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo entrada que me concedió casi inmediatamente y exploré su boca convirtiendo el beso dulce en uno apasionado. Nos separamos en busca de aire y cuando íbamos a juntar nuestros labios de nuevo mi móvil sonó interrumpiendo el momento.

Me separé de ella descolgando el móvil de mala gana.

-¿Qué?-Gruñí.

-¿La has encontrado?-parecía bastante asustado y entonces caí en la cuenta del motivo por el que había ido a buscarla. "¿Cómo puede ser que un solo beso te haya hecho olvidarte de todo?"Se burló mi subconsciente.

-Sí, ahora la llevo a tu casa señor impaciente. No me has dejado ni intentar hablar con ella.-

-Lo siento pero estoy preocupado. ¿Has averiguado que la pasa?-

-No, no me has dejado pero ya que me interrumpes pregúntaselo tu mismo cuando la lleve a casa.-Entonces colgué.

-¿Era Lys?-Preguntó Lorena con las mejillas aun sonrojadas.

-Sí, vamos .Te está esperando mas te vale que pienses que vas a decirle si no quieres que me mate.-No volví a decir nada en todo el camino, me limité a caminar delante de ella. Cuando llegamos a su casa Lys estaba esperando en la puerta de la calle y nada más verla Lys se acercó corriendo a nosotros, bueno a ella.

-¿Se puede saber porqué no respondías a mis llamadas? ¿Dónde has ido tu sola? Acaso quieres que me de un infarto, últimamente solo sabes darme disgustos.-La gritó.

**Narra Lorena **

-¿Era Lys?-Le pregunté, aun estaba avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Sí, vamos .Te está esperando mas te vale que pienses que vas a decirle si no quieres que me mate.-No volvió a decir nada en todo el camino, me limitó a caminar delante de mí. Cuando llegamos a casa Lys estaba esperando en la puerta de la calle y nada más vernos Lys se acercó corriendo a nosotros, bueno más concretamente a mí.

-¿Se puede saber porqué no respondías a mis llamadas? ¿Dónde has ido tu sola? Acaso quieres que me de un infarto, últimamente solo sabes darme disgustos.-Me gritó.

-Porque mi móvil estaba en silencio, he ido a donde me sale de las narices. No soy una niña, se cuidarme sola además legalmente soy mayor de edad y si tantos disgustos te doy mejor me busco un piso de alquiler y me voy con mi hermano, así no tendrá porqué darte ningún disgusto.-Le respondí fríamente, me había molestado mucho lo que me había dicho. Me dirigí a dentro - nos vemos en el instituto Castiel.-dije sin darme la vuelta levantando mi mano derecha abierta a modo de despedida.

Subí a mi cuarto me duché y no me molesté ni siquiera en bajar a cenar, me metí directamente en la cama.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Me levanté antes que todos a pesar de que odio madrugar, me lavé y vestí. Y me fui al instituto

-Valla, llegas pronto.-

-Veo que tu reloj va bastante bien-Le respondí de mala gana.

-No tienes por qué ser tan borde Lorena…-Me dijo Nath apenado.

-Lo siento, es que he tenido problemas en casa. No quería pagarlo contigo Nath.-

-No importa, si quieres puedes desahogarte, aun queda media hora para entrar en clase. ¿Quieres que vallamos a la cafetería de enfrente del insti?-

-Claro.-Le sonreí y nos sentamos en la terraza de la cafetería.

-Si quieres contarme que te ha pasado, no se lo contaré a nadie.-Nath me sonrió amablemente.

-Bueno he discutido con mi primo, me trata como a una cría y siempre anda controlándome, estoy pensando irme a vivir sola con mi hermano-

-¿Cómo sola? Si solo tienes 16 años-él estaba sorprendido.

-bueno hasta la semana que viene no los tengo pero aun así soy mayor de edad, me dieron la emancipación con la condición de convertirme en la tutora legal de mi hermano para no tener que llevarlo a un orfanato.-

-Valla, que gran responsabilidad ¿No?-

-Bueno, soy su hermana mayor.-Sonreí-gracias por escucharme.-

El tiempo se nos pasó volando, tanto que casi llegamos tarde a clase.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, bueno hasta que Glitchi y alborotó al personal con su súper energía. En el recreo estábamos como siempre, Glitchi jugaba con su PSP, Aarón escuchaba música con su habitual indiferencia y yo hablaba con Carol de chorradas. Entonces apareció mi hermanito.

-Nana, ¿Por qué te has ido tan pronto esta mañana?-

-Tranquilo pequeñajo, solo necesitaba pensar.-Le sonreí.- ¿Solo vienes a decirme eso?-

-No, esta tarde no iré a casa contigo-

-¿Y eso?-

-He quedado con una amiga se llama Sara ¿Quieres que te la presente?-

-No, no importa. Tu solo ten cuidado ¿vale? Cualquier problema me llamas-Le sonreí de nuevo y le revolví el pelo.

Castiel no se había acercado a por el bocadillo pero supuse que simplemente se le había olvidado o Lys le había dicho que no viniese.

Al final de clase estaba buscando a Castiel para preguntarle si le apetecía dar un paseo y de paso hablar de lo que pasó la noche anterior pero no lo encontré, a decir verdad no lo había visto en toda la mañana ni siquiera por los pasillos. Me crucé con Nathaniel y le dije que s lo veía que le dijese que yo estaba buscándole y él me prometió comentárselo. Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche la voz de Castiel en el pasillo y me puse muy feliz.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-Dijo Castiel.

-Lorena te está buscando y parece importante.-

-¿Qué? Si la ves ni se te ocurra decirle que me has visto, es más dile que no he venido a clase.-

-¿Por qué? No pienso mentirla, es mi amiga y si te busca será por algo-

-¿Qué más te dará a ti?-Castiel gruñó y se fue del instituto.

"¿Por qué me evita? ¿Acaso ese beso no significó nada para él?"Me dije a mi misma.

Fui a casa y me encontré con Lys esperándome.

-Lo siento-Soltó antes de que yo pudiese decir nada.-Siento ser tan sobreprotector, es que ya sabes que eres alguien muy importante para mí y no soportaría que te hiciesen daño-

-No importa, siento haberte gritado-Suspiré al menos ya no tenía que buscar apartamento solo me quedaba averiguar por qué Castiel me evitaba.

-Oye… no sé si debería contártelo pero el otro día vi a Cameron en la ciudad, y creo que por eso me alteré tanto ayer. Pensé que quizá había vuelto a intentar hacerte algo.-

-Tranquilo, ya sabía que está aquí pero no creo que se acerque mucho a mí.-

-Ten cuidado ¿vale? Por mi parte intentaré no ser tan paranoico-Lys me sonrió

-Gracias por entenderlo, ya echaba de menos tus sonrisas-Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Y yo las tuyas ¿Te apetece que cocinemos juntos?-

-Claro, me encantará revivir viejos tiempos-

Hicimos la cena juntos, cenamos y nos pusimos a ver el televisor pero me quedé dormida en el regazo de mi primo.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó Lys como de costumbre, y como era de esperar me había subido a mi cuarto mientras dormía.

-¿Hoy no viene el pelirrojo a por ti?-

-No, me ha dicho que no tiene ganas de coger la moto.-

- Ayer tampoco vino-Dijo mi hermano

-Nana, tú te llevas bastante bien con el ¿Por qué no le preguntas si le ocurre algo?-Se le ocurrió a Lys.

-Paso, son sus problemas. Además si no lo sabes tú que eres su mejor amigo ¿Por qué lo iba a saber yo?-Espeté.

-Cualquiera diría que sabes algo-Dijo inocentemente mi hermano.

-Es cierto, ¿Seguro qué no sabes nada?-Dijo lys frotándose la barbilla.

-¡Qué no pesados! Ni que fuese su novia-Respondí enfadada.

-Oye Nana, La semana que viene es tu cumpleaños.-Cambió de tema mi hermanito pequeño.

-Sí ¿Y?-

-No vas a celebrarlo ¿verdad?- dijo lys

-No, por cierto Jake ¿Qué tal tu cita?-Le pregunté dándole codazos mientras alzaba las cejas.

-No era una cita, Sara y yo solo somos amigos.-

Cuando iba a contestar Castiel se cruzó con nosotros en la entrada, saludó a Lys y entró en el instituto ignorándome completamente.

-Ahora sí que me preocupa.-comentó Lys y entró detrás de él.

Me quedé sola con mi hermano y entramos al instituto dirigiéndonos casa uno a nuestras respectivas clases.

En clase me notaron ausente y me riñeron un par de veces pero mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas al motivo por el que Castiel me ignoraba como si fuese una extraña.

-¿Te pasa algo Nana?- Me preguntó Aarón en el descanso.

-No es nada Aarón, no te preocupes.-

-Algo debe de ser cuando llevas rara desde hace unos días, el sábado también estuviste ausente cuéntamelo por favor, estoy preocupado.-

-No es nada, de verdad. Solo estoy un poco preocupada.-

Aarón suspiró.

Sonó el timbre del recreo y salí al patio. No vi a Castiel por ningún lado, subí a la azotea esperando encontrarle y efectivamente ahí estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla mientras fumaba. Me coloqué delante de él y me puse de rodillas para estar a su altura.

-Hola –Le sonreí.

Él no respondió asique decidí captar su atención y quitarle en cigarro.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?-Gruñó.

-Hacer que me hagas caso.-Miré el cigarrillo y se lo di con un gesto de asco en mi cara.

-¿Qué narices quieres? Me haces sombra ¿Sabes?-

-¿Insinúas que soy pesada?-

-No, lo afirmo.-

-Pues yo solo quería saber por qué me evitas pero ya veo que no estás de humor.-

-Tú flipas, yo no te evito.-Dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta metálica que daba a las escaleras.

-Claro qué sí, escuché lo que le dijiste ayer a Nath, ¿Es qué lo que pasó el otro día no significó nada para ti?-

-No-dijo fríamente sin darse la vuelta y al momento desapareció por las escaleras dejándome sola al borde del llanto.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿De verdad no significó nada? ¿Solo quería jugar conmigo o qué?" miles de preguntas de ese estilo pasaban por mi cabeza y yo no podía parar de llorar, últimamente lloraba demasiado y tenía que dejar de hacerlo. Sonó el timbre de entrada pero lo ignoré y me quedé allí de pie pensando en qué podía hacer.

-¿Cómo puedo haberme enamorado de semejante cretino?-Pensé en alto.

* * *

_Siento separarlos pero por aluna razón no puedo dejar de hacerles la puñeta XD Espero que os este gustando_


	13. Una desagradable sorpresa

Capítulo 12

**Narra Lorena**

Pasé el resto de las clases en la azotea pensando y cuando sonó el timbre esperé a que todo el mundo saliese del instituto ya que no que no quería encontrarme con nadie. Estaba dando un paseo por el centro cuando pasé alado de un restaurante y de pronto la puesta se abrió golpeándome la cara.

-¡Ten más cuidado hombre!-Grité enfadada.

-lo siento mucho-Dijo una voz chillona que conocía mejor de lo que deseaba.- ¿Nana?-

-Sí, ese es mi nombre-Gruñí mientras me frotaba la nariz intentando calmar el dolor.

-¿Así es como saludas a una vieja amiga?-Respondió con cierto tono burlón

-Dejaste de ser mi amiga cuando te acostaste con mi novio hará unos 8 meses. ¿Recuerdas?-

-Oh, valla. Siento mucho eso pero si no lo hubieses tenido a dos velas no habría venido a mí y como comprenderás yo no iba a dejar ir la oportunidad de estar con un bombón como él.-

-Mira, será mejor que te vayas antes de que te parta esa linda cara tuya.-

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme? Sabes que tengo razón, ni siquiera sé porqué Cameron estaba contigo. Ningún chico en su sano juicio te preferiría a ti antes que a mí-

-Cállate Debrah-Grité y ella se rió de mí.

-¿Y si no quiero qué? ¿Tanto te molesta la verdad?-

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, yo alcé el puño e impactó contra su cara haciéndola tambalearse un poco, pero tardó milésimas en lanzarme uno a mí el cual esquivé con un pequeño giro de cabeza y la pegué otro en el estómago a lo qué ella respondió con un quejido y un tirón de pelo. Continuamos pegándonos hasta que logré acorralarla contra el suelo.

-¡Guarra, muérete!-Gritaba yo agarrándola del cuello.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Dijo alguien mientras me agarraba por la cintura y tiraba de mi para separarme de Debrah.

-¡Suéltame, voy a matarla es una sucia puta!-

-¡Ja! Aquí la puta eres tú-respondió Debrah.

Estaba a punto de zafarme cuando noté que me habían esposado y a ella también. Alguien había llamado a la policía. Nos montaron en el asiento de atrás del coche de policía, durante todo el camino estuvimos lanzándonos miradas asesinas. Debrah tenía el labio roto y el ojo morado, yo no sabía qué aspecto tenía pero supuse que uno parecido al de ella. Llegamos a la comisaría y nos interrogaron por separado, después me hicieron llamar a alguien porque aunque fuese legalmente mayor de edad no podían dejarnos salir sola por si acaso volvíamos a enzarzarnos, Asique llamé a Leigh pero me dijo que no podía venir a por mí y que mandaría a alguien a buscarme.

Debrah llamó a alguien pero al parecer tampoco podían venir a por ella. Estuve esperando en el calabozo hasta que vi aparecer a Lysandro por la puerta seguido de Castiel (Esos dos parecían una pareja, siempre juntos.)

-¡Gatito! ¿Vienes a salvarme de esta loca?-

-¿Gatito? –Solté una carcajada.-Creo que te has equivocado de persona Debrah. El Castiel que yo conozco no dejaría que nadie le llamase "GATITO"-Dije lo de gatito con un tono de burla y haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

-Pues no se ha equivocado de persona. ¿Qué estás haciendo en la ciudad Deb?-

-¿Por qué te has metido en una pelea Lorena? No me esperaba esto de ti- Dijo Lys decepcionado impidiendo que la castaña contestase a Castiel.

El policía abrió la puerta y salí de la celda.

-Ella me provocó.-

-Eso no es cierto-Reprochó Debrah.

-Claro que lo es, ¿Cómo llamas tú a decir que ningún chico en su sano juicio saldría conmigo?-

-Es la verdad, estás loca ¿Verdad que sí gatito?- Castiel no dijo nada solo me miró con desaprobación.

-No estoy loca, lo que pasa es que eres la culpable de todas mis desgracias, ¿Por qué siempre que algo me va bien apareces tú? ¿Acaso te divierte ver como tu "Vieja amiga" sufre? –Dije vieja amiga en un tono irónico.

Lys suspiró, el pobre tenía cara de no entender nada, la misma que Castiel.

-Vengo a por Lorena - El guardia asintió.

-¿Por qué vienes a por ella Lys? ¿Quién me saca a mí de aquí?-

-No sé Debrah llama a tu mamá, a no que ella pasa de ti- Le dije con la intención de hacerla daño.

-No sabía que fueses ese tipo de chicas, pensé que eras diferente Lorena ¿Por qué has dicho algo tan cruel?-Castiel parecía muy enfadado.

-Bueno "Gatito" ella se acostó con mi novio el día del accidente de mis padres, yo los pillé infraganti y todavía se atreve a llamarme amiga como si nada hubiese pasado.-

-¿El mismo novio qué empezó contigo por una apuesta y que hace unas semanas pillé pegándote?-Contestó burlándose de mí. Lys me miró sorprendido, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero la cerró.

-Pues sí, total ¿a ti que más te da? ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos!- Me crucé de brazos y vi como frunció el ceño muy enfadado e iba a decir algo pero no le dejé, cogí de la mano a mi primo y salí del edificio sin pensármelo dos veces.

Llegamos a casa y me senté en el sofá esperando una regañina que no llegó, Lys se limitó a sentarse y curarme las heridas, arañazos, etc.

-¿Por qué no me contaste lo que había pasado con Cameron?- Parecía muy apenado.

-No quería preocuparte sin motivos…. –

-¿Sin motivos? Vamos Lorena….-

-Lo siento ¿vale? Sabía que si te lo decía intentarías que me fuese de la ciudad y yo no quiero separarme de Ca…de vosotros –corregí inmediatamente pero Lys ya se había dado cuenta.

-Ibas a decir un nombre. ¿Cuál?-

-Te lo habrás imaginado Lys, yo no iba a decir ningún nombre.-

-Castiel ¿Verdad? Te has enamorado de él ¿no?- Parecía aun más triste que antes.-¿Por qué no confías en mi? Podría haberte ayudado con él –

-Sí confío en ti Lys… es solo que quería resolverlo por mí misma, y pensé que te enfadarías conmigo por enamorarme de tu mejor amigo….-

-Se que no es tu culpa, no me enfadaría por eso. Me enfado ahora porque has pensado eso de mí, en cuanto a lo de Debrah… No puedo culparte esa chica es insoportable cuando Castiel no está cerca.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver con Castiel?-

-Eso debe contártelo él pero después del numerito de la comisaría dudo que te hable-

-No importa, ya no me hablaba asique tampoco va a cambiar mucho la situación-

-Asique tú eras el motivo por el que estaba tan raro… ¿Qué pasó?- decidí contárselo todo y pensé que se lo iba a tomar mal pero no lo hizo, solo suspiró y fue a guardar el botiquín.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos jugando a la play en mi cuarto, Lys no era muy partidario de los videojuegos pero si yo se lo pedía no le importaba jugar un rato conmigo.

(A la mañana siguiente en el instituto)

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Me preguntaron mis amigos al unísono.

-Nada chicos, solo me metí en una pelea con mi pasado.-

-¿No puedes ser un poco más específica? –Preguntó Carol.

-Debrah, se acostó con mi novio hace unos 8 meses.-

-¿Pero Debrah no era tu amiga?-Me preguntó Aarón

-Sí.-

-Qué guarra, cambiando de tema la semana que viene es tu cumpleaños ¿Vas a celebrarlo?-

-Lo dudo chicos, pero si queréis puedo invitaros a comer a algún sitio.-

-Que rollo de cumpleaños, Nana. ¿Por qué no haces una fiesta?-comentó Aarón.

-Porque no quiero ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños, es un gasto innecesario de dinero.-

-Tú siempre tan ahorrativa…-Se quejó Glitchi.

Al acabar las clases Aarón me dijo que quería acompañarme al trabajo y acepté de buena gana.

Durante el camino él aprovechó para preguntarme cosas y al final acabo sonsacándomelo todo.

-Castiel no se da cuenta de lo que está a punto de perder, eres una chica maravillosa y te juro que cualquier tío del mundo daría su vida por tener la oportunidad de estar contigo aunque fuese solo un día.-Aarón me sonrió-en cuanto al Cameron ese, no te preocupes que no volverá a acercarse a ti.-entonces me guió el ojo.

Llegué a la tienda de mi primo Leigh y me paré en la puerta para despedirme de Aarón.

-Aquí es, gracias por acompañarme.-sonreí.

-No hay de qué.-Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- Cuídate y si quieres hablar o cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme-Después de eso se dio la vuelta y desapareció al doblar la esquina.

Entré en la tienda y Leigh estaba mirándome con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿A ti no te gustaba Castiel?-

-Sí, Aarón es mi mejor amigo.-

-Ah, por cierto ¿Cómo te encuentras? Lys me comentó lo que había pasado pero no pude hablar contigo porque siempre que llego a casa estás dormida.-

-Bien gracias por preocuparte.-

-No hay de qué. Me cogió por sorpresa que conocieses a la Ex de Castiel.-

Yo abrí los ojos muy sorprendida," asique por eso lo llamaba su gatito "pensé.

-Supongo que ya no es su ex…. – dije apenada.- además, como ya suponía nunca le he interesado.-

-¿Qué? No, no, no. Claro que le interesas, lo noté el otro día en cómo te miraba. ¿Por qué estas tan segura de que no le interesas?-

-Bueno, me besó y luego ha estado evitándome. Cuando le pregunté el motivo de porque me evitaba me dijo que ese beso no había significado nada para él.-

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a este muchacho? Tiene que haber un motivo por el que te haya mentido….- Leigh se puso la mano en la barbilla –no lo sé….-Se rindió.

-Jajajaja, bueno vamos a trabajar.-Dije yo mientras entraba al probador y me ponía el primer traje de la tarde como el otro día pero con una diferencia, esta vez Rosalía sería mi compañera de fotografías.


	14. Día libre

Capítulo 13

**Narra Lorena **

Esa mañana me levanté de buen humor, después de hacer mi rutina mañanera salí a la calle para ir al instituto sola porque Lys y Jake habían salido antes. Cerré la puerta con llave y cuando me di la vuelta me asusté tanto que me caí al suelo.

-¿Pretendes que me de un infarto?-

-No, solo quería acompañarte a clase.-

-Podrías haber avisado en vez de aparecer sigilosamente como siempre, Aarón.- Él soltó una carcajada y me tendió la mano.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Ayudarte a bajar, soy un caballero después de todo.- bajé las escaleras sin coger su mano.

-Ya, pero yo no soy una señorita en apuros.-Le saqué la lengua.

-Como quieras, vamos a clase.-

Caminábamos uno alado del otro conversando animadamente, Aarón me llevó por un camino que yo desconocía.

-¿Dónde me llevas?-

-Bueno, todas las mañanas voy a ver a Zac antes de entrar al instituto, él va a un instituto privado.-

Lo seguí en silencio hasta que vi un enorme instituto que se notaba que era para niños ricos, nunca habría pensado que Zac era ese tipo de chico.

-EY, veo que vienes acompañado. Hola Nana-Zac me sonrió ampliamente con sus dientes perfectos.

-Hola Zac, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien pero eso debería preguntarlo yo, tu cara tiene muy buen aspecto ¿Sabes?-Soltó irónico.

- Mi cara está bien, lo que me preocupa es que la chica que se llevó la paliza me denuncie.-

-Mmmm… supongo que tendrás tus motivos. Oye Aro ¿Por qué no nos saltamos las clases? Estoy aburrido y la vida es para divertirse ¿no?- Aarón asintió y Zac se separó de la pared dirigiéndose hacia nosotros con la mochila colgada en solo uno de sus hombros.

-¿Vienes?-me preguntó Aarón.

-No se… -dudé- Bueno, está bien-

Zac sacó un Skate de su mochila y se subió en el.

-Vamos, tengo que ir a la librería.- Gritó alejándose rápidamente en su Skate.

-¿Vais a hacerme correr? Aarón sabes que no me gusta hacer ejercicio...- reproché cruzando mis brazos e hinchando mis mofletes infantilmente. Aarón rodó los ojos y me deshincho los mofletes empujando uno de sus dedos en mi mejilla.

-Venga, te llevo- Yo no entendí lo que dijo hasta que me agarró de las piernas y se agachó cargándome en su espalda.

-¿Qué haces?- Grité sorprendida.

-Llevarte, agárrate fuerte.-Entonces echó a correr.

Yo me reía mientras intentaba que no se me cayesen ni los pantalones ni la mochila y gritando continuamente

-¡PARA, SE ME VE EL TRASERO!- Gritaba yo mas roja que un tomate maduro.

-Jajajaja, es realmente bonito no te preocupes, nadie se asustará de verlo.-

-Eres un pervertido, y me agarré fuertemente a su cuello poniendo mi cabeza encima de la suya, entonces después de unos minutos él frenó en seco.

-Es aquí señorita.- Dijo Aarón agachándose para que pudiese bajarme.

-Gracias por traerme, buen caballo- Le revolví el cabello para burlarme de él, claro que tuve que ponerme de puntillas para hacerlo.

-Hacéis una linda pareja- Comentó Zac desde la pared sin levantar la vista de un libro.

Aarón se sonrojó y evitó mi mirada. Yo me reí.

-Bueno, dudo que Aarón quisiera salir conmigo además… bueno a mí ya me gusta alguien aunque ese alguien no me corresponda.- Dije

Zac miró a Aarón y este se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a algún lado.

-¿Venís o qué?-

Lo seguimos, esta vez Zac no se subió al Skate.

-Bueno y ¿Quién es ese "alguien"?-dijo levantando una ceja.

-No importa quién sea él, al fin y al cabo no soy atractiva. Nunca podría salir con alguien como él-

Aarón se dio la vuelta y me puso las manos en los hombros mirándome serio.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, si eres atractiva. Como ya te dije ayer cualquier hombre del mundo daría su vida por estar contigo, si el idiota de Castiel no es capaz de ver lo maravillosa que eres el se lo pierde pero no te infravalores por eso.-

-Gracias por animarme, pero la verdad es que nunca me he considerado una chica guapa, ni si quiera con un poco de encanto. No es culpa de Castiel.-

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso de ti misma, para demostrártelo conseguiré que salgas con ese imbécil.-Zac lo miró con sorpresa pero Aarón lo ignoró-Pero antes de hacer eso quiero que sepas una cosa. Te amo y no dejaré de hacerlo – dicho eso me besó y yo me quedé sorprendida-no hace falta que me digas nada, mientras tú seas feliz yo estaré bien, a mi me basta con ver tu sonrisa pero si ese idiota te hace daño no me hago responsable de mis actos-

-Yo… No sé qué decir…-Dije lentamente bajando la mirada.

-No digas nada ¿Vale? – Aarón me sonrió cálidamente- Sólo trátame con normalidad ¿Vamos a dar un paseo por el parque?-

Al principio me costó un poco actuar con normalidad, pero al final acabé haciéndolo porque si no Aarón se enfadaría conmigo. El resto de la mañana la pasamos planeando como hacer que Castiel se fijase en mí, bueno realmente estuvieron planeando ellos ya que no me dejaron opinar nada.

-Bueno, tu haz que crea que no sabes qué Debrah es su ex, no le evites pero tampoco hables con él como siempre, si te encuentras con el salúdale cordialmente pregúntale que tal está y después vete. Ah e intenta no sorprenderte si hago algo inesperado ¿Vale? - Me dijo Aarón .Yo asentí sería difícil pero con mis dotes de actriz podría lograrlo.

-Y si te encuentras con Debrah, no respondas a sus provocaciones. Contrólate y respóndele con palabras amables y sonrisas-Comentó Zac.

-Pero pareceré loca…-Me quejé pero ambos me miraron con desaprobación y tuve que ceder.

Así estuvimos hasta la tarde, comimos en un restaurante los tres juntos pero ellos pagaron mi comida y a pesar de que me quejé no pude evitarlo ya que los dos sabían muy bien cómo conseguir lo que querían.

-¿Queréis venir a mi casa y vemos alguna película?-No les di oportunidad de contestar, me levanté de la mesa y los cogí a ambos de la mano.

No los solté de la mano hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Entonces abrí la puerta y para que Lys no se enfadase decidí presentárselos ya que no quería que se pusiese sobreprotector de nuevo. Entré en el salón, Lys estaba sentado en el sofá con Castiel como de costumbre viendo algo en el televisor.

-Hola Lys, hola Castiel.- Decidí poner en práctica lo que me habían dicho antes. Yo sonreí y agité mi mano a modo de saludo.

-Hola, ¿Te encuentras bien? No has venido a comer.-Lys también parecía extrañado con mi comportamiento hacia Castiel pero no dijo nada.

-Claro, es que he comido con unos amigos. Voy a presentártelos ¿Vale? Llamare a Glitchi y a Carol para que vengan a ver una película en mi cuarto.-Sonreí de nuevo y volví al vestíbulo, cogí de las manos a mis amigos y los arrastré hacia el salón.

Lys se levantó y se acercó a nosotros.

-Ellos son Aarón y Zac.-Dije señalando a cada uno.

-Yo soy Lysandro, el primo de Lorena. Espero que cuidéis mucho de ella en mi ausencia y no intentéis nada indecente-Dijo Lys con la mirada seria fija en mis amigos.

-Tranquilo, cuidaremos muy bien de ella. No puedo permitirme el lujo de perder a la mujer más maravillosa que existe.-Respondió Aarón en tono serio con su habitual indiferencia.

-Claro, dejaré que todo el mundo le haga daño a mi mejor amiga- Dijo en tono MUY irónico Zac y después resoplo molesto por el comentario de mi primo.

Castiel se levantó y se puso enfrente de mí con una ceja levantada.

-¿De dónde sacas estos amigos, Lorena? ¿Del circo?-

-Probablemente del mismo sitio del que mi primo te sacó a ti- Respondí brusca y Aarón me miró con desaprobación, entonces sonreí y solté una carcajada al ver el ceño fruncido de Castiel.- es broma, eres un buen amigo pero te ruego que no te metas con los míos, son los únicos que tengo y no quiero quedarme sola siempre.- Volví a sonreír, cogí de la mano a mis amigos (le he tomado gustillo a eso) y subí a mi cuarto. En cuanto entramos ellos se quedaron examinando mi habitación y yo llamé a Glitchi y Carol para que viniesen a mi casa.

-Disculpad el desorden pero odio arreglar mi cuarto. Id escogiendo una película yo voy a bajar a por unos aperitivos y algo de beber. –

Aún estaba en la cocina cuando sonó el timbre "valla, que rápido" pensé y salí al salón en el que estaba Castiel de pie mirándome.

-¿Ocurre algo Castiel?-Pregunté con una sonrisa cálida en la cara."No ha pasado nada entre vosotros Lorena "me recordaba a mí misma para tranquilizarme y sonreír con naturalidad.

No le dio tiempo a contestar porque una mata de pelo negro se abalanzo sobre mí haciéndome casi caer al suelo.

-¡NANA-CHAN TE ECHÉ MUCHO, MUCHO DE MENOS!-Gritó sin parar de abrazarme. Entonces oí un suspiro por parte de Carol. Castiel miraba la escena curioso sin perderse un solo detalle y Lys se había quedado apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón.

-No deberías haber entrado así.-

-¿Cómo?-pregunté yo alarmada conociendo lo loca que podía llegar a estar mi amiga.

-Tu novio nos abrió la puerta y Glitchi entró corriendo sin presentarse ni pedir permiso.-me pareció ver que Castiel se sorprendía pero inmediatamente volvió a poner cara de fastidio y apretó el puño

-Jajaja, eso es algo normal en Glitchi, el si el chico que os a abierto la puerta es ese que está ahí-Señale a mi primo- se llama Lysandro y es mi primo.- volví a soltar una carcajada.

Carol se sonrojó sintiéndose culpable por la confusión y pidió disculpas pero le dije que no tenía importancia.

-Lys acércate, mira ella es Glitchi deberías recordarla, jugábamos juntos cuando ibas a verme a Madrid y ella Carol -Lys se acercó y besó las manos de ambas chicas con una sonrisa bastante linda. "Yo misma me lo comería a besos si no fuese mi primo" pensé para mí misma.

-Además de tener un peinado raro y ser muy ruidosa también tiene un nombre extraño y la otra parece una zanahoria, para colmo son dos tablas de planchar sin atractivo alguno.- "¿está provocándome o qué? Pues no lo va a conseguir "me queje para dentro. Sonreí y le miré fijamente a los ojos entones el sonrió de lado triunfante.

-Es cierto que Glitchi es un nombre raro y que Carol tiene un color de pelo poco común pero es lo que me gusta de ellas, que no son personas corrientes.-Sonreí de nuevo y a Castiel se le borró la sonrisa.

-¡Graciaas!-Chilló Glitchi abrazándome de nuevo pero esta vez Carol se unió al abrazo.

-Me vais a espachurrar- dije intentando respirar.

-¡Sándwich!-Dijo Carol y ambas me aplastaron más contra ellas.

-SOCORRO, ME ASFIXIO- grité agitando los brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Lys se rió de la escena y ellas se separaron de mí.

-Mi habitación está arriba a la izquierda ahora subo yo con algo de comer.-Ellas asintieron y subieron a mi cuarto.

-Tienes unas amigas muy simpáticas.-dijo Lys mientras me ayudaba a cargar la bandeja con zumos y pastelitos.

-Gracias, te quiero primo.-y le besé la mejilla.

Después de eso estuve toda la tarde con mis amigos viendo películas de miedo y jugando a juegos por internet. Lys subió un par de veces preocupado por los gritos y risas. No volví a ver a Castiel en todo el día pero cuando mis amigos se fueron Lys me comentó que estaba algo confuso con mi forma de tratarle y tuve que contarle todo a mi primo exigiendo que no le contase nada y evitando la parte de la confesión de Aarón.

.


	15. Castigo

**Capítulo 14**

**Narra Lysandro **

Esa mañana me había levantado pronto para irme al instituto antes que mi prima y así evitar que viese a Castiel y se pusieran a discutir. Llegamos al instituto con la hora justa, gracias a Castiel que no tenía ganas de ir (como siempre). Estuve toda la mañana pensando, sabía que se me olvidaba algo y durante el recreo saqué mi móvil y miré la fecha.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? Llevas toda la mañana ausente ¿Has vuelto a perder tu libreta?— me dijo mi amigo preocupado.

—No, solo pensaba que dentro de tres días es el cumpleaños de mi prima —Castiel me miró con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Crees qué me interesa? — gruñó.

—No, pero a mí sí. No comprendo sus motivos para no querer celebrarlo. — Dije sin mirarle. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, me acerqué a donde estaba mi prima con sus amigos.

—Hola Nana, ¿puedo llevarme a tu amiga un momento? — Le pregunté a mi prima señalando a la chica pelirroja. Nana asintió y la muchacha me siguió a un sitio apartado en silencio un poco sonrojada.

—Siento molestarte, Caroline ¿no? —

—No molestas Lysandro, puedes llamarme Carol si gustas— ella sonrió— y bien ¿Qué querías? —

—Verás, estoy seguro de que ya sabes que dentro de tres días será el cumpleaños de mi prima. Me gustaría solicitar tu ayuda para prepararle una fiesta sorpresa —

— Pero si no quiere ninguna fiesta. —

—Ya pero yo sí — sonreí —Además, no le vendrá nada mal relajarse y divertirse. Tranquila yo me haré responsable de las consecuencias—dicho eso la guiñé el ojo y ella se sonrojó.

—Entonces supongo que te ayudaré ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —

—Encárgate de invitar a la gente, las bebidas y de que nana no se entere de nada—

—Está bien, ¿dónde será y a qué hora?—

—Pues será en mi casa a las nueve, dentro de cuatro días. —Ella asintió y me fui.

Debía contárselo a mi hermano para que preparase algo de ropa para Lorena, también tenía que comentárselo a Castiel para que trajese música y por último a Jake que estará encantado de poder hacer feliz a su hermana mayor.

**Narra Lorena **

Mi primo se fue sin despertarme, por lo tanto no fui capaz de despertarme sola hasta las diez de la mañana. Como era de suponer llegue tarde al instituto y el profesor me castigó después de clases por haberme quedado dormida. Durante el recreo mi primo se llevó a mi mejor amiga para "hablar" y aunque tenía curiosidad no los seguí pues eso era de mala educación, en su lugar se lo sonsacare a Carol más tarde.

—Nana ¿quieres venir conmigo al centro comercial después de clases? —Me peguntó muy emocionada Glitchi.

—No puedo… El idiota del profesor me ha castigado por llegar tarde. —Glitchi y Aarón soltaron una carcajada y yo los miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Malas personas, ni que llegase tarde todos los días—Gruñí

—Bueno pero conocemos tu adición a no querer salir de la cama—Dijo Glitchi aun riéndose.

Yo hinché mis mofletes infantilmente y me crucé de brazos, entonces sonó el timbre y entramos a clase.

(Después de clases)

Me dirigí a la sala de castigos y llamé a la puerta.

—Adelante— sonó una voz grave desde dentro.

—Buenas, vengo por el castigo ¿es aquí? —Pregunté educadamente a aquel hombre.

—Eres Lorena ¿verdad? Tu profesor te ha dejado tarea, cuando acabes podrás irte. —me respondió con voz fría tendiéndome un papel.

Yo me giré hacia la clase y examiné quienes se encontraban allí, no me sorprendió nada ver la cabellera de Castiel apoyada en la mesa. No había demasiados asientos libres solo tres, uno alado de un tío que estaba haciendo cosas raras con una navaja(me daba miedo que se le escapase), otro alado de una chica que se estaba hurgando la nariz y pegando los mocos en la silla de alado (Yo no iba a sentarme ahí, ¡Qué asco!) y el último alado de Castiel que con mucha suerte no se despertaría y no tendría que hablar con él. Suspiré y me senté a su lado sacando mi cuaderno dispuesta a hacer mi tarea, copiar 2000 veces "Debo despertarme temprano para no llegar tarde a clase", (este hombre se ha pasado, que solo me he quedado dormida una vez).Volví a suspirar y me puse a copiar en primer lugar.

Cuando llevaba algo más de 1000 copias sentí una risita que provenía de mi lado, entonces levanté la cabeza y vi la sonrisa arrogante de Castiel más cerca de lo que me gustaría.

—Asique llegando tarde a clase ¿no? — se burló el echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

Yo me sonrojé, no dije nada solo me limité a seguir copiando a pesar de que me dolía la muñeca.

—Se nota que no te castigan a menudo, ¿Por qué vas frase por frase, no sabes qué así tardas más? —Me dijo después de estar un rato observándome.

—Sí que lo sé Castiel, pero me parece más honrado hacerlo así, además ¿Tú no estabas enfadado conmigo? —Castiel gruñó.

— ¿Era necesario que me lo recordases? Te perdono por hablar así de mi novia, se que ella nunca haría algo así. Es normal que sientas celos de ella e intentes poner a la gente en contra suya, es una chica maravillosa. — Me respondió con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Entonces cogí una hoja nueva y escribí "Que te den" en grande .Me levanté y recogí mis cosas, después le di la hoja y sin darle oportunidad de contestarme me giré y le di la tarea al profesor de guardia.

—Lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir— Castiel me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo le sonreí, acto seguido salí por la puerta dispuesta a irme a casa sola pero para mi sorpresa Castiel se levantó y me siguió sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie.

**Narra Castiel **

Después de clase estuve castigado porque me pillaron saltándome las clases. Llegué y como muchas otras veces apoyé mi cabeza en la mesa y me hice el dormido. Después de un rato me estaba quedando dormido cuando noté que había movimiento en la mesa de alado. Levanté la cabeza y me quedé mirando ¿Lorena? Me sorprendió mucho verla castigada y a la vez tan concentrada haciendo algo, me fijé bien y vi lo que escribía "tiene una bonita letra" pensé, sacudí la cabeza y me centré en que estaba escribiendo entonces se me escapó una risa. La habían castigado por llegar tarde, me burlé de ella un rato y cuando se levanto sin decirme nada más me sentí mal pero entonces me dio un papel "Que te den" ponía, fruncí el ceño, esa chica me desesperaba pero lo más raro era que cada vez más quería ser su amigo y me quedé mirando como pedía disculpas. Recordé que había quedado con Lys, entonces me levanté y la seguí.

**Narra Lorena**

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le pregunté intentando sonar amable.

—Bueno, yo quiero ir a ver a tu primo y mi hora de castigo ya ha terminado. —

—Vamos que me vas a acompañar lo quiera o no ¿verdad? —

—No te acompaño, solo nos dirigimos al mismo lugar—

Cuando giramos el pasillo algo se chocó contra mí (es la primera vez que la patosa no soy yo ¿eh?)

—Lorena, ¿Qué haces con mi novio? ¿También piensas quitármelo a él? —

—No me interesa algo que tú has manoseado— respondí mientras la sonreía "quizá me haya pasado diciendo eso, Castiel no es un objeto…" Pensé. —Me alegra mucho que no te haya quedado marca en tu linda cara, supongo que el pelirrojo tiene razón y yo solo estaba celosa de tu éxito—me fui sin decir nada más.

**Narra Lysandro **

Estuve esperando a Jake a la salida del instituto, cuando estaba por irme le vi salir con una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, al otro lado un muchacho con el pelo de punta castaño oscuro casi negro, ojos castaños y muy pecoso.

— ¿Jake? ¿Te importa si hablo contigo un momento? — Me dirigí a ellos, la chica no le quitaba el ojo de encima a mi primo y el otro muchacho no hacía más que mirar a todas las chicas que pasaban por su lado lanzándolas sonrisas seductoras. Jake suspiró y les dijo adiós a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué querías Lys? — me preguntó mientras caminábamos en dirección a casa.

—El cumpleaños de tu hermana, voy a hacer una fiesta y necesitaré tu ayuda. Necesito que te encargues de la comida y me ayudes con la decoración— Jake me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Me alegra mucho saber que quieres celebrar una fiesta para mi hermana, pero ella dijo que no quería celebrarlo… ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? —

—Muy sencillo, fiesta sorpresa— Sonreí.

Llegamos a casa y me preocupé porque Lorena no llegaba asique la llamé pero no me cogió el teléfono y decidí llamar a Caroline por si estaba con ella.

— ¿Diga? — sonó su dulce voz al otro lado de la línea

—¿Carol? ¿Está mi prima contigo?, es que no ha llegado a casa—

—No, pero sé donde está y no creo que te guste demasiado… —

—Dime—

—Castigada… por llegar tarde a clase. —suspiré.

—Gracias Carol, me quedo más tranquilo— Colgué.

* * *

¿Qué os parece? ¿Cómo creeis que va la historia? ¿Seguiréis leyendo? Espero que sí, porque aún quedan muchas cosas por ver


	16. ¡Sorpresa!

Capítulo 15

**Narra Lorena **

Todos mis amigos llevaban muy raros un par de días, incluso mis primos y mi hermano se comportaban de forma extraña "¿Habré hecho algo?" pensé. Me levanté el sábado con el tono de llamada de mi teléfono móvil pero como no me gusta levantarme pronto lo ignoré, no pude ignorarlo más cuando me volvieron a llamar otras cuatro veces.

— ¿Qué? — Respondí malhumorada.

—Arréglate y sal de casa, se me ha ocurrido una idea para que se fije en ti de una vez por todas. — La voz de Aarón sonaba ilusionada.

— No me importa, tengo sueño… Es sábado —Me quejé

—Vamos, no seas vaga y ponte algo bonito que ya voy de camino a tu casa—gruñí y colgué el móvil levantándome a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía, pero tenía aun menos ganas de que Aarón me viese en pijama asique me fui al vestidor pero toda mi ropa había desaparecido.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! — Grité a todo pulmón. Lys apareció en menos de lo que canta un gallo totalmente alarmado.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué gritas? —

—Mi-M- Mi Mi ro-ropa ha desaparecido —Contesté nerviosa.

— ¿cómo? — Lys se acercó al ropero y vio que era cierto.

—Pues no se pero dudo que se haya ido sola, ayer estaba toda aquí ¡Lo juro! —

—Tranquila, llamaré a Leigh para que te traiga algo y así puedas salir a la calle. Porqué ibas a salir ¿no? — yo asentí y bajé con mi primo hasta el salón donde se encontraba el teléfono fijo. Mi primo marcó un número de teléfono y me entregó el auricular.

— ¿Quién es? — La voz de mi primo sonó al otro lado de la línea.

— Soy yo, ¿podrías traerme algo de ropa? La mía ha desaparecido misteriosamente…—

—Mmm… Descuida, ahora iré a llevarte algo—Entonces me colgó.

(A los 10 minutos)

Estaba sentada en el sofá cuando mi primo apareció con un par de bolsas en la mano.

—Aquí tienes. —Me tendió la bolsa, yo la cogí y me dirigí a mi cuarto a ponerme la ropa. Cuando llegué y vi la ropa pensé "¿Cómo pretende qué me ponga esto?"

Era un vestido estampado de flores con volantes y espalda descubierta, me llegaba por los muslos mostrando la forma que los zapatos de plataforma le daban a mis piernas, todo eso combinado con una rebeca corta por si me daba frío

Me lo puse y me vi reflejada en el espejo, no parecía yo. Entonces recordé que no tenía otra elección y que mi amigo estaba de camino a casa para buscarme, asique me fui a maquillar, ya que iba bien vestida ¿Por qué no arreglarme un poco más? Y me alisé el pelo con la plancha.

Estaba a punto de terminar de arreglarme cuando sonó el timbre y Lys me llamó desde abajo.

—Aarón está aquí—

—Lo sé, dile que espere un poco. Enseguida bajo. —

Terminé de peinarme y bajé las escaleras, allí estaban los tres en el vestíbulo mirándome fijamente con ojos de sorpresa, todos menos Leigh que me miraba con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Cuando te dije que te arreglaras no imaginaba que fueses a vestirte así, estás realmente guapa—Aarón se acercó para verme mejor y me sonrió un poco sonrojado, lo que hizo que yo también me sonrojase.

—Cállate, esto es obra de Leigh, mi ropa ha desaparecido y a él se le ha ocurrido traerme esta ropa porque sabe que o me pongo esto o salgo en pijama. —yo me crucé de brazos y miré con el ceño fruncido a Leigh, mientras tanto Lys seguía mirándome sorprendido.

—Te falta algo. —Dijo Leigh. Lys salió de su shock y lo miró curioso.

— ¿El qué? —Preguntó Lys.

—Un bolso— Leigh vio mi cara de molestia y sonrió sacando de detrás suya un pequeño bolso de mano a juego con los zapatos, que tenía una pequeña cadenita de perlas para colgarlo de mi hombro. — ¿Dónde ibas a llevar el móvil, las llaves y el monedero? —

—Llevas toda la razón, pero si me hubieses traído un pantalón esto no sería necesario. —refunfuñé.

—Bueno, bueno ya está hecho ahora ¿no te ibas? Chico, no la traigas demasiado tarde. A las 9 y media estará bien. — Dicho eso Leigh nos empujó fuera de casa.

Me quejé del comportamiento de mi primo durante unos minutos y después nos fuimos al parque a sentarnos en un banco.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? —le pregunté al cabo de un rato de estar hablando de tonterías.

—Ponerle celoso. —

— ¿y cómo? — yo no parecía muy segura de la idea.

—Le haremos creer que tienes novio. —

—Ya, ¿y si me pregunta su nombre? —

—Yo, podemos hacer una actuación delante de todos, a mi no me costará nada fingir que me gustas. —

— ¿Seguro qué no te importa? —Me parecía que eso podría ser un poco doloroso para él pero fue idea suya.

—No, además aprovecharé para abrazarte—Aarón se rió.

Yo sonreí y le di las gracias.

Pasamos la mañana sentados en el banco hasta que decidimos ir a comer algo al centro comercial.

Por la tarde estuvimos probando juegos en la tienda de videojuegos( dónde me miraban extraño)fuimos a una librería y echamos un vistazo a las chaquetas de cuero en una tienda de ropa, acabé comprando cosas en los tres sitios. Al final Aarón tuvo que ayudarme a llevar las bolsas porqué compré más de lo que tenía previsto.

Luego se me ocurrió pasar por la tienda de Leigh y vi que estaba cerrada con un cartel en la puerta que ponía "Cerrado por motivos personales".

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? — Preguntó Aarón.

—Pues no lo sé pero voy a llamarle. — Llamé a su teléfono dos veces y no lo cogió, también llame a Lys otras dos veces pero él tampoco respondió a mi llamada. Estaba preocupada. —No lo cogen…—Dije con cierto tono de preocupación.

—Quizá estén ocupados, tranquila. —

— No lo sé pero yo voy a casa a ver si están—

—No, intenta llamarlos otra vez—yo suspiré y lo volví a intentar pero nada. Negué con la cabeza. Aarón me miró y me cogió la mano sonriendo.

—Vamos a tu casa si te quedas más tranquila, ya son las nueve y cinco —

—Muchas gracias por entenderlo. —sonreí.

Fuimos a mi casa y abrí la puerta, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. Entramos al salón y encendí la luz, entonces de repente me percaté de que el salón estaba adornado por guirnaldas verdes y negras, globos de colores, muchos dulces y algunas cosas más.

— ¡SORPRESA! — sonó de pronto, un montón de gente apareció de detrás de los sofás, de la cocina y diversos escondites más. Di un respingo y miré a Aarón con cara de fastidio. Entonces Lys se acercó a mi seguido de Jake, Castiel, Carol, Glitchi y Zac.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —

—Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños—respondió Carol.

—Mi… ¿Es mi cumpleaños? — Me sorprendí por no haberme acordado.

—Sí ¿De verdad no te acordabas? — Lys alzó una ceja, lo que hizo que me sonrojase y todos estallasen en carcajadas.

Recibí felicitaciones por parte de mucha gente pero no de todos (como Castiel por ejemplo)

— ¿Cómo habéis logrado que se ponga tan guapa? Nunca hace caso a ese tipo de sugerencias—Dijo Glitchi. Entonces Aarón se acercó a mí y me rodeó con su brazo la cintura acercándome hacia él.

—Bueno, es que le gusta complacer a su novio—Aarón sonrió y me besó tiernamente en los labios. Yo me sonrojé y miré a mi primo con miedo a su reacción pero para mi sorpresa Lys estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Novio? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada? —Carol parecía un poco enfadada por el hecho de que sus mejores amigos estaban saliendo y ella no tenía ni la más remota idea.

—Lo siento… Yo quería mantenerlo en secreto pero aquí el señor, es un poco bocazas— Yo sonreí y miré a Aarón que me había soltado para ir a por unas bebidas.

Entonces me fijé en la cara que tenía Castiel, estaba como siempre. El plan de Aarón no estaba funcionando en absoluto.

Un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules se me acerco sonriendo.

—Hola, tu eres la cumpleañera ¿no? —Me sonrío y yo asentí.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —

—Eres la más guapa de la fiesta, además ha sido a ti a quien hemos gritado sorpresa—El muchacho se rió.

—Cierto…— me reí nerviosamente mientras me rascaba la nuca.

—Me llamo Armin, encantado. Aarón me invitó. — El muchacho me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché.

—Yo soy Lorena pero puedes llamarme Nana como muchos hacen. —

— ¿Nana? — Armin se apoyó contra la pared murmurando algo que ni su propia camisa podría escuchar si tuviese orejas. — ¿No jugaras por casualidad al AC III (Assasin's Creed) Online? — Yo sonreí.

—Sí ¿Por qué? —

—Creo haber jugado contigo, y te la tengo guardada por matarme tres veces seguidas. ¿Seguro que no haces trampa? —Yo solté una carcajada y sonreí.

— ¿Quieres que subamos a mi cuarto y lo compruebas? —

— Claro, me encantaría. — entonces le cogí de la mano y lo saqué del salón. Noté como Castiel me miraba fijamente mientras lo hacía pero no quería que me pillase mirándole asique no supe que cara tenía, aunque me hubiese gustado vérsela.


End file.
